Aka Wa Kuro Ga Daisuki
by Rosie-Kun
Summary: ( School-Style ) [ Two OC involved for this. ] When the two childhood friends of Uzumaki and Uchiha meet each other after quite some years apart. Everything seems to change, when they are attracted to each other. So now it seems the tables have turned for friends to become lovers...but for how long?
1. Introduction

Such a wonderful day such as this; as where two families would meet. Even only as infants, they would become to grow to become friends and hopefully; like what the parents wished. More than that. With the laughers of the mothers, the drinking of the father's; and the three toddlers playing together. The two parents sat in the living room, the toddlers were playing around; chasing and what not. But it seemed one was getting angry that one was spending more time than the other.

The younger brother of the Kosuke family was named Heren, an eccentric child with bright blue eyes and short brown spiky hair. As he got mad towards the other male with the red hair and prussian blue eyes. He got mad because his sister was always there more.

Because she was the only one with raven hair and onyx eyes she stood out a bit more than the other two. As the years progressed they both went to the same elementary school; and she hated the fact that when her first day and she introduced herself to the principal he automatically though something that made the parents quite distraught. With such an error on her enrolment sheet; instead of it being marked as female it was marked as male. So now; Rouji her name was. Had to be dressed as a male for those years of school.

"Oh a red head; trying to be funny?" one of the men said laughing at him and pulled on his hair. Elementary school was probably a good time.  
"Don't say that about him! He was born with that hair colour!"

"Eh? You never see anyone with red hair around."  
"Like you can talk! You never see anyone looking as ugly as you!" Rouji mocked him then laughed afterwards; the commotion with the other students, laughed at the bully who tried to pick on the red head male; Azashiro.

"You're a wonderful friend Rouji, what can I do without you?" He spoke with a happy grin on his face, because at times people did always ask him what was with his hair, or if he dyed it that dark and what not. But she was always there to defend him and say that it was natural; or have a good come back for whoever was picking on him. It was quite funny how no one picked on her. She was violent in a way, and got a name for herself. Shame though; that as her being a male her true gender was never known at all.

"Shhh…its him. The Feminine Fighter." They whispered which she and her friend were so easily able to hear; and she growled while thinking. _'Well, I am a girl!'_ Which was quite irritating; and not even Azashiro knew of her true gender either. Everyone just knew her as a male and she was quite fierce some.  
"I think he was meant to be born a girl."  
"Yeah, Rouji looks so much like a girl."

Once again she growled with those whispers the classmates were passing it to everyone.  
_'I wish if they knew the truth then everything would be how I like it. Even if Azashiro would learn the truth, it's better than nothing. I hate this.' _


	2. Chapter 1

"Rouji."  
"Yes?" Her onyx eyes stared at her male friend, he blinked. Then laughed.  
"Wanna have a sleep over tonight?" Well; it was Friday. Giving it some thought, she had gave him a grin.  
"Yeah, okay!" she said, her parents didn't really mind it at all anyway. They were friends and what not. Elementary school was something special for the two. But well; there was so much that even Azashiro did not know; what for the future was to behold.

When the night came, the doorbell rang. Opening the door was Rouji's father; Azashiro and his father were talking for a while as the red head male walked in and dashed towards the female's room.  
As they had both played different games like truth or dare, and watched various anime that was on. They ate snacks, and watched some movies; staying up late and all. Then decided to sleep once it hit midnight.

Even so; the jealous Heren locked himself in his room and threw a tantrum. He didn't really like that guy, not even once. No matter how hard he tried to get along with him, he always felt his sister was locking him out; plus she was only older than him by two months. Once she had slept so peacefully on her bed, she kept such a pretty smile on her face.

As Azashiro had such trouble sleeping; with such worries that he was told. He got up; and decided to sleep beside Rouji; it would be okay. Wouldn't it? As he had done this, he saw her move so now that they were close in facing each other. He had gently blushed then smiled afterwards. His face was like the name they gave her.  
"I think you should have been a girl Rouji, because something today didn't seem too right. With the clothes you wore."

He whispered softly; then closed his eyes. Falling asleep.  
When it had come the morning they played some games after breakfast. But then his parents had come for a while. Chatting about something they could not understand.  
Once they departed, they both did not seem happy.

"Where is he going?" Rouji asked her mother, all she did was faintly smile and reply.  
"He has to move, his father got a job elsewhere. So you might not see him again." Which was quite heartbreaking, but she believed they would. They were childhood friends, and they would always meet up again. One day. Wherever he would go, she hoped that he'd be happy. Because it did seem rather lonely without him; every other single day was just depressing in a way, because he wasn't there at all.

"I want to see Rouji again." Azashiro said as he got in the car. He still had no idea, and was travelling away from her, waving goodbye. Their departure was just a one-sided smile.  
"Sorry son, you can't see her anymore." His mother said sadly, but even she wasn't expecting what he would say.  
"I'd see Rouji again, right?" The mother turned to stare at her son, in which he only had such a happy grin upon his face.

"Wait, mother…did you say her? Isn't it him?" He said in a confused tone, arriving at home now. It wasn't too much of a long drive, but they had to pack their belongings now and head off fully. The mother laughed.  
"No…I'm correct. Her." As the red-headed male blinked a few times he got quite surprised. Then yelled gripping his hands on his head, he sort of stressed and his heart was beating too fast.

"R-Rouji…is a g-g-g-g-girl?" He had started to breathe heavily; now he started to hit himself for feeling so stupid. He slept in a girl's room, beside a girl! Then he remembered everything he did, even when she defended him. It was all a girl, where he didn't know.

"B-But why is she wearing male clothing?" He asked his mother, the father chuckled when he came back with everything packed, and he knew the answer.  
"It was because the Principal mistook her for a male. That's why you probably thought, and here I thought our son was already in love."  
It made him shake slightly; '_I-I-In love? But…so that sleepover was with her…and those other stuff we did…' _He didn't know what else to think. He couldn't be…well that was what the boy thought anyway. As he was away from her so long, he tried to imagine what she'd look like when they'd meet. She was quite pretty as is. So he decided to sit and do a quick sketch of her with that kind of hair style and face. It was nice, but he didn't seem to like it.

So he decided to make her have long hair and look more feminine. Either way, she still looked pretty in what he drew. He could only smile. She wouldn't change, would she?  
When Rouji was in school she seemed pretty lonely, and it was hard making friends now, but most of the people in her class she got along with either way. As she did her best to go and finish for the rest of her years. She hoped she would have better luck in high school.

Now a Junior in High School she was quite smart, got good grades and was already Captain of the Athletics Club. As she was walking towards school she sighed, and not a moment where she missed her childhood friend. But she did not know how lucky her day was today. As she talked with some of her friends, she heard the bell ring later on and walked to homeroom with the books she needed for class. When she sat in homeroom, her usual was near the window. Which allowed her to look outside the window. There wasn't so much that was to be done anyway. When sensei stepped in the classroom all was quiet and everyone but her turned to stare at the new student beside the teacher.

Rouji could only sigh as she stared out the window. Having her hand rest upon her cheek.  
"Go on introduce yourself." The teacher said, as the male spoke with a happy tone. Not even recognizing his childhood friend.

"Hello, I just moved here! I lived here four years ago, but I had to move! Now I'm back, I'm Uchiha Azashiro!" Rouji's eyes widened, quickly and forcefully getting out of her seat, her chair repelled back and landed with a thud on the floor. Her onyx eyes stared at the male, and everyone was quiet as he stared at her. He blinked a few times with his midnight blue eyes. Wondering who she was.

"Aza…shiro…" She blinked and blushed as she walked over towards the male.  
"Kosuke-san, please sit down." The teacher said, but she did not listen as she kept approaching him. As the male was wondering what she was doing, he could feel the strength of her hands that gripped the side of his arms. His eyes widened, walking back as she walked forward. Whatever was occurring over her, she couldn't stop herself at all.

Now everyone in the class, and the teacher had saw what she did. Azashiro could only blush and wonder why this female kissed him.


	3. Chapter 2

As she had released the kiss, her eyes widened. Realizing she had her first kiss, at the wrong time. With him! She could see the male's dark eyes stare at her, he was struck in awe. With nothing to say the teacher called out. "Kosuke-san, detention!" He said, as she sighed staring at the teacher.  
Heading towards the teacher she received the detention slip from him, she hated afternoon detentions. It sucked, all the losers where there and she really did not want to be there at all. When homeroom had ended she stood up and went towards her first class. Where even the new student had to try and find his way without anyone trying to help him. Luckily he had and was in the same class as her.

"Listen Azashiro I apologize for that." She said with a bit of nervousness in the tone of her voice; he was sitting next to her and stared at her, blinking he smiled gently.  
"Kosuke-san was it? It's alright; it wasn't my first kiss or anything." He didn't even know her first name. But she was quite shocked.  
"Really? Well, it was mine." She seemed quite upset as she looked away from him. He took notice of this and still couldn't help but keep a smile upon his face.  
"How did it happen?" She asked, the teacher had not arrived so it was okay for them all to speak.

"I was kind of caught off guard by this girl that liked me." He said kind of remembering it. Even if she was kind of hurt he then paused and then turned to stare at her, some people were whispering about it.  
"If I may ask…why did you do it?" She could only laugh, then hesitated slightly as her onyx eyes looked away from him, she didn't know what to say. But it was kind of depressing that he did not remember or even know who she was.  
"I've had these feelings for quite some time, I don't know about you. But I really am glad to see you again; after not seeing you for so long."  
"Do I…know you?" He asked, blinking. Now it had hit her heart; which made some tears form in her eyes. She could not believe he said that! She then stood up from her seat and hit him hard, leaving a mark from on his cheek and moved to sit away from him.

He placed his hand on the cheek that she had hit; and he was quite distraught that he saw a girl cry. Even still, she was a stranger to him. Whenever he had tried to get a chance to speak with her, she would ignore him or walk away from him which made him feel so guilty. He didn't even know or dare to ask what her first name was, but somehow. She knew his first name, seemed so weird.

When the day ended, he waited outside the classroom to speak with her. But he got a call from his father saying he needed to go home as they were going out somewhere; he was planning to wait until her afternoon detention but seems not. When he walked home, he was thinking about where he was going with his parent's. When he finally arrived home his mother spoke.  
"Come on Azashiro, get changed into something suitable. We're going to visit an old friend."

He blinked, staring at them both, wondering who the old friend was. But he did what he was told and changed into something really decent yet made him look quite stunning at the same time. Getting in the car, he wondered where they were heading. But he did not ask, knowing his parents would prefer to surprise their son.

When the car stopped he stared outside of the window, seeing a familiar house. As he undid his seatbelt and stepped out of the car, he walked with his parents to the front. His father, knocking on the door and seeing a familiar male open the door.  
"Come in!" He laughed with a smile. As he heard his mother speak towards the other adult woman.  
"Where's your daughter?"  
"Oh, she said she had to stay after class for something. She's such a good child."

Seeing how the two reminisced; a brown haired male stepped out from the lounge. Greeting his parents, and finally remembering who he was.  
"Heren?" He spoke with a blink, he stared at him. He was cute, had a baby-face; he wasn't quite tall like him. But Azashiro could see that the male grew since the last time he saw him.  
"Come, I'd like to show you my room and some photos and stuff!" He said with a childish grin, taking him by the hand and leading him upstairs towards his room where he saw how it changed and how his interests were so different that he last recalled.

Seeing at the side, that female from before. Wondering how he knew her, they didn't go to the same school. Otherwise he would have seen him there.  
"Say, where is…your sister?" He spoke, remembering he was told that Rouji was a girl; not a boy.

"Onee-chan texted me and said she's in detention. I promised her I wouldn't tell mum and dad but make up something else so she wouldn't get in trouble. As always." He blinked twice, as always? So she did get in trouble a lot.

It was quite fun for that time, until the door opened. Rouji sighed as she was late; no thanks to being held in with that detention, someone was making a big ruckus. Which pissed the teacher off, but she seemed slightly tired; seeing two adults stand up with a big smile and comment how beautiful and grown she had become. Which made her smile, as she sighed walking towards her room upstairs; she placed her bag down and undressed herself.

"Oh onee-chan must be home now; see her Azashiro. She usually goes straight to her room to change." Which he smiled and nodded his head; exiting the room of the younger male before heading to the female's room. His heart had thumped, quickly with every single heartbeat getting quite flustered and nervous. He never even thought to think of what she would look like now, she must have changed.

He imagined her to be the same, quite boyish looking. Right? Maybe they went to the same school; or went to the same school as her brother. With everything that happened today at school aside he gulped, trying to get rid of this shaking feeling as he placed his hand on the handle of her door and fling it open. His eyes widened, blushing like crazy seeing the same female from before in her underwear. Where he was frozen in stature and only watched her get dressed.

Which she had not even noticed him, as she put on a baggy shirt and some shorts. Finally noticing him, she jumped. "How long have you been there!? You pervert Azashiro!"  
Which quickly made him snap back and shake his head.  
"No! I'm not; I'm sorry…"he sunk his head. The continued to speak seeing how angry yet flustered she was.  
"I didn't know…you've become so beautiful and I feel so bad for not remembering you."

"Of course, you better!" Rouji said, still frowning and had raised her voice slightly at him.  
She then sighed and looked away then back at him, approaching him slowly. And pulled him slightly with a gentle smile on her face for him to come in her room.

He looked around the room and saw it was quite like her to have a room like this. But even still, there was so much that he wanted to catch up with her. But he was about to speak, until the brother came in he seemed to smile…slightly.  
"Come on onee-san, Aza-kun; dinner's ready!" Seeing the two smile back they walked out of her room and headed towards the dining room downstairs. When they were eating, it was just quiet. No talking at all, they were just staring at some others. Until that silence was broken.

"So Azashiro…how was your first day of school?" Heren asked, they stopped for a moment and stared at the male.  
"I enjoyed myself…" he then trailed off, not wanting to say what else had happened.  
"What about that mark on your cheek?"  
"Yes I would like to know too." His mother spoke, out of such curiosity.

"Well…" he needed to make it up and not say anything that would make them jump or anything, his eyes revered to the beautiful female. Not even knowing what he got himself in at school, for there were much more secrets that would lie. Lucky him, **that** person was not there.


	4. Chapter 3

"What!? How dare some new kid try to come across me and my love!?" He said with a furious tone, hearing about it and did not like this at all.  
"What does this new kid look like?" He asked his companion beside him, giving him a bit of a glary eye. He at first hesitated then stared at a male walking towards his homeroom.  
"That's him!" He pointed the male's exotic brown-purple eyes and stared at the red-head male. With a devious smirk he walked towards him who walked straight in his homeroom. Seeing him sitting down and placed his bag beside him, he slammed his hand on the table and bent down now having his elbow on it and relaxing it with that same grin there.

"I see you changed, Azashiro." He stared at the younger male. Not even remembering who he was either because of the hairstyle and his attitude didn't seem to cause good.  
"How do you know my name? I don't think I saw you yesterday."

"I was unable to come to school, and how I missed my love. But if I knew you would be coming to this school I would have come with such a wonderful greeting." As Azashiro blinked, and felt uneasy by his words. He tried to remember who the man before him was.  
It was a feeling like he met him before, somewhere…

This male had two piercings on his right ear, and had messy dark reddish-brown hair. Never had his white school shirt collar down like they were supposed to. But most guys were scared of him, and he was quite handsome so he attracted quite a lot of girls, even ones who didn't go to this school.  
"Y-Your love?" Azashiro questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah; oh…and speaking of her." He said, getting back up to his feet and headed over towards the female, with that lovely smile that made all girls blush. But she only smiled.

Grabbing her hand, he leaned down and kissed her hand; seductive looks in his eyes were showing towards her.  
"Good morning, my lovely." Just passing by him afterwards made him feel slightly embarrassed. But he turned around to stare at her, to him she was special.

"Morning Azashiro." She said, smiling and sitting down beside him.  
"Oh Rouji; I was wondering…who he is…" pointing to the handsome male from before. She would know.  
"You don't remember him either…do you?" He then blinked and stared at the male who folded his arms and stared at him. Thinking and thinking more, deeply. Without any clues or anything in his mind he shook his head.

"It's Byou!" He declared, once and for all. He was still thinking, trying to recall that name from somewhere."  
"You know, means peace? I picked on you in middle school!?" He tapped his foot and was quite annoyed, obvious to tell from the tone of his voice. Now he finally recalled.  
"Oh right…him." Rouji kind of frowned and whacked him across the head.

"You perverted idiot." She said, laughing slightly afterwards.  
After homeroom had finished, Byou had watched Rouji leave to class; as Azashiro got up he turned to stare at the male in front of him.  
"Don't think I'll be nice, just 'cause I changed. I'm giving ya a warning now; listen carefully. If you dare try and take my girl; I'll be shooting you before you know it." Azashiro did seem scared, it was just a threat right? Trying to act calm and brave as he was he then replied with that tone.

"You don't scare me, and your threats are nothing." He then laughed.  
"You think I'm joking? My father is the head boss of the Yakuza around here. He's defeated other gangs that tried anything; we're special. You wouldn't mess with the Kurataika-Gumi!"

He gulped, he was quite scared. He heard of them their member's lurked everywhere!  
"Plus, I bet you didn't know that Rouji's uncle is also one of the member's." His eyes widened, not even knowing that. Seeing how Byou walking away now he had trouble trying to cope during the day.

When the day ended he saw Rouji walking home. "Rouji, want to walk home together?" He had a slight smile on his face; she turned to stare at him. Her onyx eyes staring at the same midnight blue eyes, before she was going to reply she heard someone run and have that grin and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"Rouji, wanna come to the arcade with me?" She turned her head to stare at him and smiled more, nodding her head. Which was brilliant for him, as he gave a quick glare towards Azashiro.  
They both knew Rouji was only the type to fight with words, nothing else. But yet there was more to it than that.

"Azashiro can come too, right?" She asked him, as Byou blushed. Her smile was stunning, he liked seeing her smile, but she was cuter when she was angry. Well, he didn't like saying no to her.  
"Of course, I wouldn't mind." While the three were walking towards the arcade, they were stopped by a bunch of men, it was obvious they came from a different school and looked much stronger than the other two.

"Get the two men first, and leave the woman last. She's mine." Which the followers behind that leader did, charged at the two men; fighting now as she stood back and ganging up on them both.  
"Rouji run!" exclaimed Azashiro, but she stood and watched, shaking her head. She wouldn't run, she wasn't scared.

"Look behind you, Byou!" she shouted, as he was too late and got knocked on the head with a pole that one of them carried. She frowned, seeing him down and Azashiro was panting yet there were still some on their feet and the leader who had not done anything yet.  
"Stop." The leader spoke, as they backed away and quickly the leader of C.K High knocked Azashiro to the ground, where only he had his eyes opened. He couldn't get enough strength to save her at all; as he saw the leader walk towards her she did not move or even run. Why didn't she?

As he touched her face in such a delicate way, which made her just stare at him with such confidence he leaned in and smelt her, she still smelt nice even after the end of a school day; which made her backbone shiver. She didn't want him to touch her anymore.  
"What do you want?" she asked, frowning at him.  
"You're quite feisty and beautiful; I like that. Come with me, I'm sure we can have fun at the arcade instead of them."

"No thank you, I don't want that. Just so you know my uncle is in the strongest yakuza group." He could only laugh, along with some of his other subordinates and friends.  
"You mean the Kurataika-Gumi? Most of my family members are the Big Boss Sawada's Bodyguards!"

She then smirked, she got him. As she now punched the male to the ground, the friends of his couldn't do anything, because he did say that they shouldn't touch her. As he got up to his feet again, he tried to hit her but she wasn't too pleased at all as they were fighting; one of his friends had thought about where he had seen that fighting style. His eyes widened as he yelled to his friend.  
"Stop! You're only going to lose!" He then stopped and turned his head to his friend, they saw how Rouji didn't hit him.

"She was once called the Horrendous Plaque."  
"Was, dummy. Before that; it was the Feminine Fighter." She gave them a smirk. They then remembered hearing about it; because it was changed when they all found out she was a girl and not a male her name changed to something much worse.  
Azashiro couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and now shut them.

"My friend you hit with the pole, if you didn't know. His father is the head boss and…" They all jumped, and then gulped, staring at the unconscious Byou. They saw how he looked similar to the Big Boss.  
"…the newest Prime Minister?" He guessed. Which made her nod her head, now they were quite scared.

"Tell me, why did you demolish that name?" He asked, gulping.  
"A girl can't live a peaceful life? Besides, my uncle bet with the Big Boss and lost…." She trailed off and sighed.

They wanted to know more, but they were about to leave.  
"Can you at least carry my friends?" They didn't have a choice; they didn't want any of their family members to find out.  
When they carried the two to her place, she entered looking around but no sign of her parent's or brother at all. Good, as they brought them both up to the guest room which had two single beds and each was placed on the beds. They left and she took a seat and stroked Azashiro's cheek gently.

Sighing quite sadly, as he rested.  
"I still have these feelings for you but I don't think you'll ever like me the same way I do to you. Even if you do; it might be too late." She paused there, turning herself around to face Byou; he preferred to be called that then Byouku.

"It must be one-sided love Byouku; you'd probably yell at the top of your lungs if you heard me say that. But I don't know if I will get your love, my heart still belongs to Azashiro. Yet it's close…" getting out of the chair she sat on the floor and rested her head on the edge of the bed that Azashiro was resting on.

"Just a month…"  
She said to herself, another depressing sigh escaped her lips. Blinking slowly, wanting to rest herself after fighting. Thinking a lot about what happened, and how she had come to be called that. If they knew, she didn't want everyone even Azashiro to know her, this other her which changed when he was gone. Being so nice to everyone and changed when he was gone. There was a reason for all of this.

"How much did you forget about me?" She asked Azashiro; standing back up to her feet and stared at the resting state he was in. Now she couldn't help but give a gentle smile and chuckle afterwards.

Now exiting she opened the door and quickly looked back, as she spoke before shutting the door so they could rest more.  
"…I'll be engaged to Tocho Byouku-wari."


	5. Chapter 4

When Byou and Azashiro woke up, they stared at each other.  
"Where am I?" Azashiro asked, and then stood out of bed slowly. Looking at the clock, it was pretty late! Knowing his parent's much be worried about him. When they both got out of bed, Azashiro was the one who was about to open the door until someone else opened the door. She smiled at them so gently.

"I see you're awake, don't worry. I told your parent's that you were over here reminiscing more." They only stared at her for a brief moment then decided to quickly leave towards their houses; pretty sure school would be different tomorrow and from now on.

When it came the next day for school, everything seemed so usual; it was strange to Azashiro. Still he did not know a thing and as he entered the school; he came across Byou.  
"Hey Byou." He frowned at him, and folded his arms.

"Don't make yourself seem like you know me." Azashiro was quite confused with this; and did not know what else to say to someone like him. So all he did was just remain silent when Rouji stepped in the room and he got up from his seat to greet her.  
"Morning Rouji."  
"Were your parent's worried or anything last night Azashiro?" She asked, with that smile on her face.  
"No, they didn't really ask me any questions or anything." Then she remained silent after that; sitting in her seat where her mind was still deep in thought and thinking about why he not remembered.

It most likely had to do something with those whole four years they were distant. Whatever it was, she needed to know what it was.  
By the end of the day she walked home with him, and stopped when they came upon a man who was short and had spikey blond hair. Beside him were three other's. One was a pink-headed girl, another was some guy trying to look cool, but he looked so familiar to someone. The one standing next to him that male was taller and had short white hair. On the opposite side of the pink-headed girl were a female with buns and a male with long dark brown hair and lilac eyes.

She stared at Azashiro; he looked like he knew them. For a brief moment they stared at each other and smiled.  
"Naruto!" he exclaimed.  
"Azashiro!" he said, as the others focused on him, Rouji could only watch him heading towards them looking so delighted and he was smiling. Now she felt so left out. They were probably his friends from his other school.

"Who's she?" he asked pointing to the female; his blue eyes staring at her for a moment. She was quite pretty in his eyes.  
"Oh that's Rouji, she's my childhood friend!" It made her quite upset inside to hear what he said to her, was he oblivious of her feelings? As he went up to her with a grin on his face, he had such an idiotic expression.

"Hey there! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Her eyes widened; then had a serious face and grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him around, in her serious tone she whispered.  
"What's Azashiro's last name?" Which one was it?  
"I-It's Uchiha, why do you ask?" He blinked letting her hand go. And sighed, not going to face them all.

"Why did you do that to him for? He's like…my best friend."  
_'I thought I was your best friend.'_ She thought, having tears in her eyes.  
"Hey Rou-chan." The cool male spoke, as he approached her. He noticed she didn't respond. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he bent down and spoke with a worried tone.

"What's wrong?" She stared at him, and his eyes widened seeing her crying; it was breaking his heart and he needed to say something.  
"Just go home okay? I'll deal with everything here." As she sniffed slightly she nodded her head.  
"Alright, see you tomorrow Byou." As she headed home, taking another route he waited for her to be gone for him to do what he needed.

Seeing him quite happy with some strangers, who he presumed were his classmates he then called out. "Azashiro" As the male turned around when his name was being called he was too slow to react when he was punched and fell to the ground. His hand on his cheek; his punch was quite strong and hurt; it could have left a bruise on his face.

"Why the hell did you do that for, Byou?" Even his friends behind him weren't happy either in watching this.  
Clutching his fist and sneering at him, he was rude in his tone. "Have you seen a girl cry?"  
"I have." He responded, but now Byou's tone was vicious and got Azashiro thinking deeply.

"Have you seen Rouji cry?" His eyes widened and gave no response.  
"I thought so, you haven't! Its aching me, to even see her cry. After everything she did, she tried her hardest and what do you do? You go around hanging with these people, and making her feel like she's the stranger! What's wrong with you."

"You didn't need to punch her!" Naruto called out running towards Byou to punch him but Azashiro called out.  
"Don't do it Naruto! His father is the Prime Minister!" He then stopped, as he smirked and folded his arms, but his name Naruto was heard from somewhere. Then it hit him; he too was Uzumaki. Hopefully he wouldn't be spotted or known about that man.

"It's so horrible to see her cry; I will one day make her love me. Even if she won't be happy because of you, I have no idea what she sees in you. But someone so disgusting like you makes me laugh!" He had his arms by his side and felt so repulsed because of this all.  
"You probably didn't even know, she begged a few days ago to my father. He only said he gave it a thought. All I want is for Rouji to be happy."

"What do you mean?" He asked staring at Byou slowly getting up to his feet.  
"Figures; she didn't even tell you she's getting married to me in a month!" There was something inside that Azashiro felt, like his heart was tearing in two when he told him that she was getting married. He wondered why, and was clueless to the other words he said.

"Hurry and come with me, idiot." Byou said, giving that serious look to him. Which he didn't have a choice at all.

"Bye guys!" Azashiro said, waving with that smile on his face as he quickly followed him to wherever he was going. In an unknown area where he was not familiar with, and adults around with weapons in their clothes, in their hands and some fierce looking. Like they were going to rob the two boys. The men around looked partially scary to the red-headed male and stuck close to where Byou was leading him.

Finally entering a very nice looking house, they walked up a fair amount of stairs and saw Byou knocking on the door then entering. Seeing a chair facing the window; as the door shut he turned around to face them. He could recognize him; he was the Prime Minister and also the Head for the Yakuza group, Kurataika-Gumi. The man before Azashiro was Byou's father.

"What brings you here, my son?" He spoke in that respective tone; he didn't seem mean at all and didn't look to have any weapons on him either.  
"This man is the one who Rouji loves dearly. Please end our engagement; I only want her to be happy." With such a serious tone, his father stood up and walked around the table to walk towards the boy next to his son. Staring at him with his brown eyes he gave it some though. His poorly shaven face made him look distinguished.

"So you're Azashiro?" He remained silence and just nodded his head, scared he might do something to him.  
"I see…" he turned his back against the two and headed towards the window. He sighed and remained silent for quite some time. What was he thinking?  
"I guess I should tell you then. You have his eyes; your father is also an Uchiha. Your mother is the Uzumaki. Correct?" He spoke, how did…he know?

"Yes sir, but how did you know?"  
"I have ways of knowing; but take a seat. I should explain about the enemy. They were once huge they were called Uchiha-Gumi. That yakuza group was only filled with Uchiha. They were such a large clan, and we hated them. But with us, they had betrayers. Uchiha within our own group, but only two." He stopped there; not saying who they were.

He then took a slow and deep breath once more, and then sitting in his seat afterwards he couldn't help but chuckle slightly, the two Uchiha in his group were excellent.

"I guess I can do that girls request. She told me to tell you, at least everything. I was the one who planned her birth parent's death in a car accident, they took everything too far when they killed my wife. The birth mother to Byou. She was innocent and did not do anything." He paused for a moment, and shut his eyes in sadness. Byou was only seven when she was killed; and his step-mother was a lovely woman yet it wasn't the same.

Azashiro was feeling quite bad, and stared at Byou. Maybe that was the reason why he bullied people, because of an event like this.  
"It really is a shame you did not know a thing boy, Rouji isn't some girl. Tell me, what is she to you? Is she just a friend, or more? If she really cares about you; I am willing to cancel the engagement." He thought about it and decided to answer him.

"Rouji is just my friend, nothing more. I don't think of her in that way, she shouldn't go to such lengths." Byou frowned, at him. He shouldn't be saying such things, it wasn't right.

'_Why do they think she's more, I know she's beautiful. I don't see her in that way because she's like my older sister.'_


	6. Chapter 5

"Well her uncle who lost the bet to me was named Shisui. But, everyone in Uchiha thought he died but he did not; Shisui isn't really her uncle. He's her cousin, they're both Uchiha. You might not know Azashiro, but Rouji is adopted. Her family took her in when she was young, most likely at the age of three, the bastard Kagami fled with her for someone was after one of the children.

Because that man targeted her, he doesn't know where she is. You should be careful as well; he's looking for someone in Uzumaki; either you or Naruto." If Shisui was the first Uchiha in the opposing yakuza group, then who was the other? He hadn't said yet and hoped to know who it was.

"I'm sure you know who Shisui is related to." He seemed confused, and thought deeply. He never met Shisui, so he wouldn't know. But, maybe he did. He couldn't remember, everything in the past was blurry but he remembered why he wanted to forget.

"You there, you know Rouji right?" he asked, the male stared at him and nodded his head.  
"Of course, she's very beautiful." It seemed so uneasy for Azashiro; but he kept asking.  
"How is she doing?" He then seemed to laugh; his hands were in his pocket and stared at Azashiro with this strange look.

"Why? She wouldn't want anything to do with someone like you; she never would. You're not good enough, from what I can see." It hurt him deeply. Seeing the male walk off, and believing it. Azashiro only looked away, and felt his eyes swelling up.  
_'I'll forget, I __**will**__ forget everything that happened between us! If you want nothing to do with me, then I guess I was the only one thinking we could be more.'_

He thought and sighed as his midnight blue eyes stared at Big Boss Sawada.  
"I don't know, I'm sorry."  
"Shisui's cousin is Uchiha Itachi; I'm sure you've heard of him and his surviving brother, Uchiha Sasuke." Azashiro's eyes widened. He knew who Sasuke was, and met Itachi once! If this Shisui person was Itachi and Sasuke's cousin, then does that mean…?

"D-Does it mean that their sister is…Rouji?" Azashiro spoke; it would make sense, wouldn't it? He only smiled and nodded his head. If he knew earlier than he could of made Rouji and Sasuke meet. He only hoped that there was another chance. Now there was a lot thinking through Azashiro's mind, but none of them occurred to him why she did not tell him.

"Do you…know the name of the one who is after her and the Uzumaki?" He needed to know a lot of information.  
"No, sadly I don't know that."  
"What about the other Uchiha?"

"I promised him I wouldn't tell, he just wants a peaceful life now." It was getting quite mysterious and he wanted to know who this person was.

"What else can you tell me?" Azashiro asked, having such anticipation.  
"The man that's after her lives around here, all I know he is also Uchiha." It was easier said than done, he probably didn't even know what he looked like. There wasn't a use asking, hopefully Rouji would know at school.

"It's all I know of, my body guard will drive you home. It's quite late and at times dangerous in this area at this time." It was just before dinner, but it was dark. Small groups usually hanged around that area; for their own leisure.

As he nodded and headed home in the limo of Byou's father. He was probably rich, when he entered his home he saw his father. They both didn't seem worried at why he was home at this time.

"Father, is it true that someone's after Rouji? She got engaged to the Prime Minister's son and now it's called off, because of me. Also that her uncle really is her cousin and related to Sasuke and Itachi? And that Shisui betrayed the Uchiha to go to the Kurataika-Gumi?" His father's eyes widened; shocked and was wondering how he knew of this. His mother was listening as well.

"Azashiro…go to your room." That was all he said in a deep voice, instantly he knew to listen and rushed to his room. He didn't seem happy that he knew that information.  
"I should have known that ass would eventually find my son and tell him."  
"At least he doesn't know about the one after her…or even him; right?" The mother spoke, placing her hand on his shoulder. Staring at her he smiled, and his onyx eyes scanned for his keys.

"I need to go and tell Rouji in person, I need to give her something. I wouldn't want Azashiro eaves dropping or anything."  
"Try and be back before dinner is ready." She said, watching her husband leave.

When there was a knock on the Kosuke door, the man answered.  
"Oh what are you doing here?" He asked the Uchiha male.  
"I need to speak with your daughter, my son already knows from that senile man." He knew that he was talking about the Prime Minister. Of course they were friends for quite some time; it was how Rouji, Heren and Azashiro were childhood friends.  
"She's in her room." He stated simply, seeing his Uchiha friend head up the stairs and towards the female's room. Her door was half-open and entered.

As he closed it afterwards, she saw him taking a seat.  
"Mr. Uchiha; what brings you here?" She asked. He had a serious look on his face, taking a deep breath he then began to speak for her to take the information slowly.  
"Azashiro knows already, about you being Uchiha. Byou's father probably told him, about Shisui not being your uncle. He said that he cancelled your engagement with Byou. He knows someone is after you, but I don't think he knows who it is."

She was happy that she didn't have to marry Byou. Because she never had any feelings for him, and after all she did beg on her knees to the Big Boss and wished for it to be cancelled; even though she did ask to tell Azashiro some information. Not that much; he probably said too much.

"I don't want him to know why Obito is after me, or even him. I met Naruto today; if he's after him. An Uzumaki then who knows what is going to happen. Whatever his plans are, he should've died that day." She said, biting her bottom lip and looking away from him.

"Azashiro only knows Shisui was the betrayer, luckily he doesn't know I was the other. I don't want him to know, so don't tell him. Okay? My son will probably think less of me if he finds out. Even I failed a task I was given." He looked away, having this relieved look.

"What happened?" She asked, staring at him. As the Uchiha stared back at her he licked his lips and leaned in slightly.  
"I met the love of my life."

It was how they met, but the female's head sunk and cried. As he took notice of this, he was a gentleman and pulled her in an embracing hug.  
"Mr. Uchiha, I like Azashiro. But I think he doesn't feel the same way. I'm trying my hardest and I don't understand if I'm doing something wrong or that it's hard for him to see my feelings." He could only smile and pat her back.

"My son is a bit hard to understand at times; but if you wish. I will try my hardest to get him to like you." She stared at him, pulling away having a gentle smile on her face.  
"Really? Would you?" He smiled and nodded his head.  
"Thank you!" she said, smiling more and wiping all the tears from her face with her shirt.

When he got home, they had dinner and afterwards the mother spoke. "So how was it with her?"  
"She cried, poor girl's fallen for our son. Let's try and get him to like her." She nodded her head in agreement.

When it came the next day they were having breakfast together. "So son, have you thought about your future? Or even about becoming a father yourself?" Azashiro seemed confused. He wasn't really catching along.  
"What?"  
"Okay, listen son. If you bring a girl home, I don't want just you to like her but us as well. We have to like her as well."

"Um, alright?" As he kept eating his breakfast, his mother then suggest to him.  
"How about Rouji? She's a smart, beautiful and athletic girl. We like her, why not be with her?" He choked on his food, when it was gone he quickly finished the rest of his breakfast before standing up.

"Mother, she's just a friend!" he stated before grabbing his bag and heading out the door running towards school.  
"This might be tough."

When he arrived in his classroom waiting for the teacher to arrive, he was glad it was Friday. "Azashiro, I want to know why you forgot." He stared at Rouji who sat next to him and Byou standing beside her.  
"Because some guy said that you weren't good enough for people like me."

"I wouldn't say anything like that at all!" She bellowed.  
"What did he look like?" Byou asked, resting his hand on the table. He gave it some thought, it was hard for him to remember but then he saw the man who said it to him walk in the classroom. Pointing at him he then spoke.  
"That's him!" As he stared at Byou, the new kid and Rouji he stepped out of the classroom.

"Chi come here!" Byou roared, placing his hands on each side of his waist.  
"Rice!" he called out again, his tone sounding scary; it was the nickname he was given.

"Y-Yes, Byou-san?" He approached him carefully. Most men were scared of Byou because of how strong he was.

Then he punched him which sent him to the ground, and hurt quite badly his mouth was bleeding.  
"Byou, you didn't need to punch him." She stated, looking away slightly from him. He sighed and turned to stare at her, seeing that hurt look in her eyes. He just looked away and said nothing, as he took his seat.

Staring at her, Azashiro was aching inside. If he believed it, the lies that were told to him. He just didn't know anymore, because everything he was thinking was gone from his mind and his heart was just telling him something else. It was too confusing.  
The school days and weekends seemed to be alright, they were the same as usual. Except for that one Saturday. He didn't remember at all, did he?


	7. Chapter 6

Walking with Azashiro in some nice clothes, Rouji wanted to have a date with him. If he knew it or not it didn't matter to her at all to her, because she wanted it to be a great evening. It was pretty late, and saw some men wearing black and sunglasses approach them, it was such a worry to her and now she needed to get away from them with him. Even Azashiro didn't seem to know what was going on.

But she might have had a clue as to why they were coming; it wasn't that man's follower's, he didn't have any. It was someone else's; but whom?  
As they were trapped in an alleyway, she spoke. "What do you want?" She was quite serious in the tone of voice she gave was quite serious and they had stepped back slightly.

"We're after you."  
"I noticed, before you followed me, and now confront me?" She frowned more at them. They got in this stance which was obvious they were going to use their fists.

"You'll have to get through me to get to her!" She heard Azashiro say, quickly standing in front of her.  
"Don't do it, they're after me." She said; moving him away; she could take care of herself!

"It doesn't matter; you're like family to me." Her eyes widened, and feeling tears form; she had become quite emotional. Her heart was breaking, and aching; first falling to her knees and gripping her heart. Her head staying down low while the dangerous men charged and went to gang up on Azashiro; he could only try his hardest to fight back. There were so many thoughts in her mind, and hearing what he said. It was hurting so much for her and there wasn't a way he would remember the past.  
Would he?

Shaking her head, Rouji decided she did need to get her act together and stand up. She could speak with Azashiro later on. "Stop, you're after me not him. Leave him alone!" She said standing up and charging towards them, as she had managed to land a hit on one of them, but the other had shoved her to the ground. Dealing with the male first; like he said.

"Idiot, trying to protect me is going to get you hurt. Don't say I told you so!" She bellowed to him, Azashiro didn't seem to say anything at all but didn't want to listen to such words. Even with all his might, he tried his hardest to protect her and the first male got out something from his belt she knew what it was. As Rouji had tried to call Byou; there wasn't a response from him. Then she had no choice but to call Shisui.  
"Hello?"  
"Shisui, you know that ice-cream place I really like?"  
"Yes, what of it?" He asked, as he was actually outside walking near that area; she could tell from the background noise.  
"Can you hurry to that alleyway where you hurt those men? Oh and…please call an ambulance and police."  
He didn't ask why; but when he hung up. Rouji placed her phone away and her eyes widened hearing a shot. They both snickered, running towards her the first man still had his weapon in his hand, seeing her try to get up, the second man got a piece of rope to tie her hands so she wouldn't use it, but she had to defend herself; kicking the second man he grabbed her leg.

"Nice panties." Her eyes widened. Then blushed slightly.  
"Pervert!" Then had got out her own weapon, Azashiro's father gave her when she spoke to him about a certain man. As an electric current was shocking him, and collapsed to the ground the first male frowned.

"You cheater; using a stun gun!" He said, he wasn't really the one to talk at all. Quickly shoving away the first male with the black weapon she cried running towards him. Kneeling down, she placed her hand on his head and on his body. His eyes looked weak and there was a trail of blood running down his mouth.  
"Azashiro! It's okay, you'll be saved. Shisui is coming." He could only chuckle and his hand slowly reached out to touch her cheek. He could feel his heart beating when he saw her cry. Byou had never said how painful it was to see her cry; and he really didn't want her to, like he said.

"Don't cry Rouji…you…look like…a dying angel." He said so softly. Slowly trying to wipe her tears. As that conscious man came to finally take her; because she wasn't engaged to Byou anymore. Luckily he was hit and the sirens came, at last the ambulance and the police came. Taking the wounded Azashiro to hospital and placing the two where they would go to jail for attempted murder.

"Shisui!" he looked different than what people recognized; running to him she hugged him quickly and quite tightly.  
"It's okay, he won't die." He reassured her. Hoping he was right.

"Let's go to the hospital okay?" She nodded, and then remembered. His parent's should be alerted too.  
"Hello? What? We'll be right there!" As he hung up he spoke to his wife, who seemed so calm.  
"Honey let's go to the car! Azashiro's in the hospital!" She seemed quite shocked and rushed towards the hospital as well.

As Shisui and Rouji had waited outside for them to treat him, the parent's arrived later. "What happened?" He asked with a firm tone, and it was obvious they were both worried just as much as she was. But nevertheless she had to say something to them.  
"He tried to protect me being taken, because some men weren't pleased my engagement with Byou was called off." It was stupid, they all knew that.

"Shi…sui?" He said; blinking. Seeing the man stare back; the two Uchiha's had met each other once again.  
"Haha, I didn't think you would be alive." He said, having this look on his face. He didn't say anything but looked away from Shisui, and the time passed slowly with boredom when the doctor finally came out. The surgery took long enough.

"We managed to get this out of his body; you should be glad that it just missed damaging his kidney." They felt so relieved.  
"Would you like to step in?" She said, allowing them to go and see Azashiro in his resting state. He had his eyes open and saw everyone enter. But seeing an unknown male beside Rouji he wondered who he was. Not saying anything yet, they were all so worried.

"Azashiro, I'm sorry. But only if you just let me handle it, you wouldn't be in this state. It's because of me that-" He reached out his hand slowly and she quickly grabbed it with such concern in her eyes.  
"It's not…I'm the one partly to blame." Only if that were true.

"I'm very proud of you son, but I don't know what I would do if I lost you." He stared at his upset father, who seemed happy at the same time; it wasn't anything too serious.  
"Azashiro, don't do anything like that again!" her mother cried; without a lot of tears. It was always painful for a child to see their own mother cry. Or even to see their own father so distressed.

"Mother…Father; I'm sorry to have worried you. I was just…afraid for Rouji to get hurt."  
They were sitting beside him; his eyes turned back to Rouji who was crying; it was aching him to see her like this; and he didn't know why. She was just a friend, like a sister to him. He thought that she was probably feeling guilty; there wasn't a need to.

"So you're Azashiro…" the male spoke to him, and he slowly nodded his head. Leaning in with a slight serious look in his eyes he was serious, every single word. It wasn't a joke; and he felt so threatened.  
"If I ever find out you've hurt my cousin in anyway, I will hunt. You. Down. " His eyes widened slightly, and realized that he was Shisui.  
"Y-You're Shisui…the Prime Minister told me about you, and that Rouji was brought to her family by a man named Kagami."

Shisui growled at that name, _'the senile old bastard; so he was the one who fled with her; she was supposed to be under Itachi's supervision, but instead he took her.'_He wasn't quite too fond of that at all, but he was quite happy that he finally found her. While Itachi had no purpose to find her, because Obito was after her, why though?

He only decided to leave the room, and still there were more thoughts on his mind beside all of that. As the parent's sat in silence, Azashiro turned to Rouji to still held his hand and tried to make her feel like it wasn't her fault.  
"I'll be out of here soon, don't make yourself seem like it's your fault."

"But they were after me." She replied in a soft tone; he didn't reply and looked away. She then hesitated when she let go of his hand then remembered something.  
"Azashiro, do you um…have a gift for me today?" She asked him, he should. Hopefully.  
"Why…would I have a gift for you?" She could only sigh and look away from him. Rouji only wondered if he ever thought before he spoke.

"No reason." Quickly turning away from him she walked out the door rather quickly with her head down. As his mother got up and looked disappointed.  
"You should have given her something Azashiro, I'm kind of disappointed." She then decided to leave the room; the last there was his father. He had that same look in his eyes as his mother did; he didn't understand what's with everyone.

"Since when…did you forget Rouji's birthday?" His father too got up and left, deciding to go home; it was soon time for their visit to end anyway. His eyes widened in devastation; this feeling within him and his heart beating fast; he looked to the side slowly to look at the calendar that said July 23; how could he forget? It was also Sasuke's birthday too; he was feeling so stupid.

Relaxing his head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling; and with such a depressing sigh that he released; he felt too bad and whispered.  
"Rouji, I'm sorry…"


	8. Chapter 7

"He forgot; is something wrong with him?" Rouji raised her voice when Shisui was sitting right next to her. He didn't seem pleased himself but he just kept quiet and allowed her to keep on rambling on and on.

Finally, Azashiro was released out of the hospital in mid-August. He had thought about it for so long, his parent's and Byou visited him; but that whole time Rouji never did after he didn't even remember her own birthday. It was making him feel so guilty; he needed to think of something for her to be happy with him. "Hey Rouji!" he spoke with a bit of a smile, everyone could see how he returned to school; but she only ignored him. Now he was feeling horrible, because she was probably still angry at him.

When she sat in class; he sat next to her and then decided to say something before sensei came in. "Listen Rouji, how about I will make it up to you. I'll buy you whatever you like, as a late birthday present. How about it?" Still she didn't say anything, it was worrying him.

"Rouji, are you going to ignore him?" Byou asked, he was sitting on the other side of her. Her onyx eyes stared at him, she didn't seem too happy.  
"Of course, he wouldn't remember anything about me anyway. He's just a stranger to me." It hurt him a lot; he didn't want to be a stranger to her. He wanted to be her friend still. He was thinking more, and for such a long time then maybe treat her to that!

"How about I give you some daisies?" She quickly gave an evil sneer to him, which made him jump.  
"I haven't changed anything that I like; they're not my favourite flowers!" She exclaimed, he seemed to hesitate.  
"What are they then?" He asked, she quickly stood on her feet and the chair collapsed to the ground.

"They're hydrangeas!" Everyone could tell she was angry, and she was quite scary but the boys around her took note of what she liked.  
"How about to some ice-cream?" Well, she liked ice-cream; but there was something else she could prefer. Grabbing him by the shirt she growled slightly at him and said softly.  
"I like chocolate!" unfortunately sensei came in, and wasn't impressed.

"Kosuke-san, detention!" She got the note from sensei and sat back in her seat roughly, as she folded her arms and did not want to do any schoolwork.  
When it came lunch, Azashiro decided to ask something else. She was probably angrier at him than before.

"How about after detention I treat you to as much cheesecake as you like?" He had this shy smile on his face; he was quite desperate to make her not mad at him.  
"Then on the weekend we can have a sleepover; like ol' time's sake." She stared at him with this delighted look; he did remember something!

"Azashiro, you remembered that I like cheesecake." She did feel like she needed to cry, but did not; feeling so delighted that he remembered that. What else was there that he remembered? Well, she couldn't stay mad at him for so long; even if he remembered that one thing. He probably wouldn't understand either way. But she nodded her head; it was a deal!

After such a long two hour boring detention she got out and saw he was waiting for her. Well, he usually did that too; which was something else. But he probably didn't remember their promise they made in Junior High. Heading towards a sweet shop, he looked in his wallet just to see if he had enough money. It would be enough; hopefully.

When she ordered a cheesecake, his eyes widened. It was a full one; he wondered if she could eat it all. When he paid for it, nearly leaving him penniless she sat down opposite of him and watching her eat it with such joy. She stopped and stared at him, with a slight frown. "What's with the look?" She asked, not really liking to be looked at while she ate.

"If you want to help yourself to some, I don't mind." She stated as she continued eating it with such a joyous look which he liked looking at. Azashiro couldn't actually help but stare, she was cute when she was happy like that. He couldn't help but just chuckle to himself, he didn't want to at all. When she finished with such a full stomach she got up left happily towards her home.  
"Well it's a Friday; ask if you can for tonight. Then go home on Sunday." Azashiro smiled and nodded his head and hoped his parent's wouldn't mind. Despite being the opposite gender.

"Mother, Father…can I have a sleepover at Rouji's you know; like ol' time's sake?" He gave this grin, as they stared at each other than whispered in each other's ears.  
"Can Azashiro stay over for a sleepover?" She asked her parent's; as her little brother was listening he was actually hoping so that they could play like before.  
"Sure, whatever you want." The father replied as he was watching the TV. She grinned, and went to clean her room and fix up herself for the night.

Heren too, seemed quite happy. He wanted to spend more time with her; either way he hoped it was going to be fun!  
"Of course honey, if they don't mind." His mother said, she actually looked like she was up to something. Same with his father, but he pushed that away for now.  
"I know they won't!" Jogging to his room he prepared his clothing for the time he would be staying there.

"Now make sure you smell nice, be on your best behaviour and don't try anything whatsoever with Rouji." It made Azashiro turn really red; feeling quite embarrassed while his father laughed at him.  
"Mum! You don't need to say that!" He then quickly left and got in the car when it reached night time. By then, they should have both had dinner.  
When he arrived, the father spoke with this devilish grin and laughed afterwards.  
"Have fun with your girlfriend." He quickly drove off, before his son could fully reply.  
"She's not my girlfriend!"

Heading slowly towards the door he frowned and mumbled under his breath. "What are they thinking?" As he knocked on the door and waited he saw Heren open the door and he was quite happy to see him.  
"Aza-kun! Come in!" he said quite too happy because it was quite some time since he managed to see him. Finding it quite weird for him to be called that, he walked in with his luggage.

"You can sleep in my room or the spare room." He said; greeting the two parents before heading upstairs.  
"Where's your onee-chan?" he asked, blinking.

"Oh she's washing up in the bathroom." He thought about it then decided to come up with a plan.  
"I think the spare room will do." He smiled, heading to that room with Heren. There was a lot to catch up on.

"So tell me Heren, what else about Rouji can I know?" He knew he couldn't ask her himself, because she would get angry at that.  
"Well I'm sure you know she likes cats, the colour purple, she loves to play video games. Cheesecake is her favourite, and so is chocolate too. Oh; she's really into anime, manga J-Pop and K-Pop, she's quite good with English and well she does love food altogether! Except she's not a huge fan of vegetables and people who are sexist and racist. Hmmm and um…"

He couldn't think of anything else; but he smiled. That was it, there wasn't a lot for him to know but he remembered that she liked those sorts of things. "I see; well I'm sure we can all catch up. I might see if she's finished." He said, placing the bag in the spare room and left towards her room; he saw it ajar and entered slowly. Seeing she was wearing this cute short revealing dress, she was going to sleep in that? He blushed slightly seeing slightly through her dress because it was such a light colour; he looked away slightly.  
_'I can see them!'_ Azashiro thought, not wanting to look at them and more of her face.

"Azashiro, come in!" She smiles at him, patting the side of her bed so he came in and sat next to her. Seeing what she was doing on her laptop. Obviously, like her brother said she was playing a game. But it was one of those dating sim games, she was into that?  
"I didn't know you liked those types."

"I sort of do; it's fun." He then saw the cover, and saw it wasn't legal for her age. His eyes widened and stood up, raising his voice slightly.  
"What? You can't be playing this game! It says it has a lot of violence and nudity! What the hell? How did you get your hands on this?"

She kept smiling and responded while she kept playing; now the part with the shooting and violence came in; the graphics were quite remarkable.  
"I seduced the guy at the counter to let me have it and fell for it." He was quite surprised at this; did she do it often or…? It was so questionable; he looked around her room with the posters of famous Japanese and Korean men, they were much better looking than he.

His eyes widened after he saw the shooting and the dead bodies and then a handsome male came and spoke about how she rescued him from the diseased like monsters there weren't any no more. But then spoke how he was going to reward her, there were two options. A said accept and B said don't accept. Like her, she wanted to accept the reward and well Azashiro and Rouji watched the final scene for that chapter. Once she was finished, she decided to save and shut her laptop off wanting to sleep for the time.

As he went to the spare room to change; he wondered what else was there a part of her that he didn't know. As he tried his best to sleep that night, he sighed. Sitting up he really couldn't and crept to Rouji's room.

As he entered her room, he could see how peacefully she was sleeping; it made him smile. Gently closing the door he crept up to her and stared at her sleeping so peacefully; even that was quite cute to him. He decided to get in, like the last time. He remembered how he couldn't sleep and got in the same bed with her; thinking she was quite feminine when she slept.

When he got into the same bed as her, he laughed gently to himself; they could still fit. It was just big enough for them both. As he tried to close his eyes, sleeping the opposite way his eyes shot open feeling Rouji's hand and leg wrap around him; he couldn't actually help but blush when he felt her press her breasts up against his back.

Morning came and Rouji was the first one to wake up; when she did she felt something strange. Rubbing her eyes, she looked to see Azashiro there. Having her arms wrapped around him and blushed, she could hear him stir slightly; he was probably going to wake up about now.  
As he licked his lips and then whispered, but she could still hear it. "Such a nice pillow; soft and comfortable."

But the thing was, it wasn't a pillow. As Azashiro's eyes opened quickly he blushed, not fully realizing where his head was. His hand was touching around him, it was something familiar. Then squeezing one part he heard a soft moan.  
He really did it; and he could hear a heartbeat fast. Pulling himself away he blushed more, looking away. "I'm so sorry!" His eyes looked away then back at her cute face; looking partly shy.  
_'I can't believe I rested my head in her breasts and squeezed one!' _He thought, she looked away; even before he could try to move out of the bed his arm was losing its balance and then landed back on top of her; but this time their noses touched.

As both of their breathing was getting quite heavy; for that short moment they stared in each other's eyes. It made his heart thump; and quickly move away from him and depart from her room.


	9. Chapter 8

When it was breakfast, the two had no conversation with each other at all. It was just all quiet. When breakfast was finished, the two had gone to change into something decent. During that day and afternoon they didn't do as much as they thought together. When it came night, the two were in her room sitting partly afar from each other.  
"So, do you want to play a game like Truth or Dare or um…something like that." Rouji said with a bit of a smile, they were both wearing their Pjs; she did want to sleep kind of early. Or stay up late, whatever seemed better when the time came.

"Yeah okay." Azashiro said with a bit of a smile on his face; staring at her. Well because she came up with the game, she decided to start.  
"Hmm…truth or dare?"  
"Truth." Well; she was curious about a few things so she decided to ask something simple.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" She wanted to know if he did have one when he was at that other school. While he just kept that smile on his face.  
"Yes." Deep within her heart she was crying and her heart was beating quickly; she couldn't believe he did. So it meant that he probably kissed that girl, but Rouji still knew she needed to keep going.  
"Truth or dare?" Azashiro asked he did actually hope she picked truth. He needed to confirm a few things first before saying anything else.

"True."  
"I'll ask the same thing you asked me, have you had a boyfriend?" She first hesitated and looked away afterwards. She knew she had to answer him truthfully.  
"No." She replied; which was quite surprising to him, because she was very beautiful and she would at least have one, even if it was someone like Byou.

"Truth or dare?" She asked him, as he had this strange look in his eyes. He was planning something, she could tell. What was it, she didn't know.  
"Dare." She said, wanting to show him that she was worth someone to have.  
"I dare you to sing something meaningful." Well, she thought about it. Then thought of something she thought was nice and started to sing for a while, it wasn't the full song but she tried her hardest. It wasn't too bad nor really wonderful but it was good enough either way.

"Truth or dare?" Azashiro then asked, he then smirked. He wasn't going to do many dares, for a few reasons.  
"Truth." He replied, now Rouji had to think of how to say this, because she had so many thoughts in her mind and so many to ask. But she needed to ask them wisely and not make him think anything else.  
"If you have ever loved someone so much, you wouldn't want to let that person go and if she was angry at you because of your mistake and she wouldn't forgive you no matter how hard you tried, your feelings for her is deep and you wouldn't want to lose her; time passes quickly and you feel like she doesn't want anything to do with you and so she goes with another man instead of you. On such a special day you want her to never forget for the rest of her life and you tell her you love her so much that you would die for her that you can't stand being away from her. How would you win her heart?"

It was a lot for Azashiro to think about; and thought about every single word she had thought about. Over and over; it was pretty hard to think about how he would actually win the girls heart if he wanted to be with that person. But in honest, he did hope that would never happen with the girl he would want to spend his life with.

"I would be giving her the kind of flower's she likes, treating her to whatever she wants, doing whatever she wanted. I'll tell her how beautiful she is and that there is no other girl compared to her that I'd want, that her smile is the most exotic thing and she should smile more often. I'll say I'll protect her from anyone or anything dangerous and I'll be there for her no matter what, even if she's in an accident or has to take her last moments of breath before she dies. I'll hold her hand; I'll keep her safe and warm and look after her if she's sick.

But most importantly, I'll kiss her warmly where she wouldn't have to ever be upset. So that she will know how much I want her, that my love for her will never die and that I would wait as long as it takes for her to be in my arms. That's how I'll win her heart." Deep within, Rouji cried again because it was so touching. If he ever did this to her, she wouldn't mind feeling like the luckiest woman ever.

After a while the game finished; and Azashiro got up from where he sat.  
"Let's end the game for now, I'm kind of tired." She nodded her head, but saw him heading towards her, why? He leaned in and kissed her, where her eyes widened and blushed slightly. When he released he opened the door and faced her once more with that smile on his face. So he was planning that!

"I'm just returning that kiss." He decided to return the kiss from when she first saw him on that school day!? She was quite shocked and frustrated with him that he would dare to return it and not keep it! He was lucky and yet he made that mistake. So now she had to mumble herself to sleep for the night. There was still so much she found about him.

When the next day came, the two did some playing for a while then went out to the movies and watched something interesting then watched some movies and anime afterwards. After dinner the two were in her room, while the little brother was in his room playing games as usual. He wasn't too worried with his sister and Azashiro.

"Azashiro, you shouldn't have returned the kiss last night."  
"Why are you bringing that up now? Not in the morning." Azashiro frowned, he didn't like where this was going. He heard his parents come and speak with her own; he had his belongings all packed.  
"I wanted to have fun before bringing up the topic. Besides; you still haven't noticed it have you?" She was looking quite sad he was probably stupid when it came to relationships.

"Noticed what?" he asked, he could see she wasn't look happy but he remained silent.  
"Forget it; just tell me what happened with that girlfriend of yours."  
"I broke up with her because she was complaining about me not having pictures of her and of some other girl." Who was this other girl? She was wondering so much.  
"I've always kept a picture of her on my phone so I didn't forget. In the end, she took things too far and I told her to end it; because she was being stupid about it."

"Who was the girl?" She asked, if that ex of his took things too far then that girl must have been important.  
"It was you Rouji."

Her onyx eyes widened, this whole time he kept a picture of her? Well, it wasn't exactly this one but the old one of her where people thought she was male. It made her feel partly relieved inside. She didn't say anything but she shook it off; maybe she had to dumb it down and make him at least know she had feelings for him. She thought the kiss would show everything, guess not.

"You just don't see how long I've waited for you Azashiro. Are you like…oblivious or something? Do I need to dumb it down so even the most stupid person in the world will understand what I'm saying? Have you just thought of me that way this whole time and nothing more?" He scratched the side of his head; he probably wasn't catching on at all.

"I don't understand." He said so simply; and Rouji just had it. So she sneered at him and her fists clutched; where she raised her voice and luckily there walls were thick so not as much noise could escape from the room. He could see the pain in her eyes and the tone as she spoke; she partly looked like she was crying. His heart was beating quickly and there was something his heart was telling him.

"I waited for so long, you good for nothing trash! If you think you call yourself a man then don't bother! Five years; I waited that long for you and you're that stupid enough to not even see? During that time I could have been happy with someone; but no! While you were all happy, I had no friends in Junior High! I tried so hard to make friends but it was impossible because you were gone and he actually became my friend; and because of my cousin losing a stupid bet he was someone I could open up to.

I really thought I could forget about you, but I can't; just get out of my sight." She cried out to him; and Azashiro could not believe her words and departed with a heart which was unable to be repaired. Her heart was turning black like a dead rose, and a new one wouldn't be able to be repaired at all.

When it came Monday he hoped she would have forgotten about yesterday, he couldn't be gone from her sight because it was school.  
"Hey Rouji!" No response, which made him sigh sadly and look away sitting next to her either way. She didn't give any response to him when he tried and tried that whole day to speak to her, to get her to speak to him. He was all ignored for that whole week, and when he tried to call her there was no response. He gave up; he needed to think deeply. His mind at the moment was blank.

When it came that following week she didn't come to school on Monday. He was getting pretty worried, but hopefully he could try tomorrow. Still nothing on Tuesday, then Wednesday, Thursday and Friday.  
"Byou, why doesn't Rouji speak to me? She's been gone a week and I'm getting slightly worried."

"What do you see her as?" He asked what kind of question is that.  
"Well, since we were little people; like you bullied me because of my hair colour and she would always defend me, whether it was verbal or not she was my lifesaver. I've grown so close with her I was glad; I don't have any siblings so I've thought she's like my older sister."

Byou hit him across his head.  
"Why did you do that for!?" He asked, frowning. Lunch was always a nice time to speak and get out into the fresh air. While Byou was drinking some of his favourite juice box, he placed it down on the table beside him.

"That's where you're going wrong; I guess I would have to tell you. She's my friend after all, she told me everything. It's because you're thinking like that. Haven't you considered her to be more than that? She's beautiful, and she can cook. Her food is so delicious! She told me you two made a promise on her 10th birthday. She has feelings for you, since five years ago."  
Azashiro kept thinking deeply; he never remembered any promise, but he was wrong in thinking that; then on what Byou said, more?

He shut his eyes and thought if she was more than a friend and not thought of as a sister.  
"Feelings?" He questioned, staring at the male who seemed irritated. As Byou sighed he placed a hand on Azashiro's shoulder.  
"You're a big idiot who can't seem to see when it's right in front of him, so I'll just tell you. She's ignoring you because you're thinking she's like an older sister, she told me the promise you made with her was something else. You just don't accept that you have feelings for her; you were worried about her and I could see you were trying for her not to be angry at you, you wanted her to speak to you again."

Now, Azashiro finally understood. He smiled gently, and placed his hand on his heart; feeling it beat fast. He needed to accept it, and now he needed to find a way to win her heart back. He needed to know how, and remembered how he told her what he'd do when he had that game with her. He needed to tell her the truth from what was lying within his heart.


	10. Chapter 9

When it came a Saturday he dressed up, got a few presents for her. When he knocked on the door he saw Rouji answer it. She didn't seem pleased, he stared at what she wore it was a short dress, looked so cute on her. She was about to close it but he prevented her.  
"Please wait, let me come in!" She was still quite mad and sighed, letting him in.

"Is there anyone else home?" He asked her, she didn't want to respond to him. She didn't care whatever he had with him, she was wondering what he was doing here. Her not responding took it as a no.  
"I wanted to know why you didn't come to school this week. It was boring without you there." He tried to make her at least say something to him. She didn't even say anything still and headed to her room; where he followed; hesitating slightly she sat on her chair and did some writing. Now he was making himself feel like a fool, staying here and he hadn't made a single progress at all.

"Listen Rouji…" he looked left to right then handed her a bunch of the flowers she liked.  
"I want to give this to you; I stopped by a flower shop and I thought you might like them. I've been thinking deeply and I really want to listen to your voice; I was getting worried and I wanted to know what happened. I never felt so alone when you weren't there at school."

She accepted the flowers, but her mood didn't change. Then he gave her something else that was wrapped in foil.  
"I know you like it so…" She opened it to see cheesecake; which she took her time to eat. It was delicious as always. Then was given a box afterwards.

"I'm trying my hardest for you to understand that I'm really sorry for any mistake I did. I guess I wasn't thinking straight; because my mind was so messed up when I saw you again."

It was partly touching for her, opening the box she saw all sort of delicious chocolate that she really loved. She then decided to say something. Standing up she gave him a serious look, and kept her distance from him.  
"You forgot our promise. You promised me on my 10th birthday!" He was trying hard through the day and night to remember what it was, but he couldn't remember that far back. He tried to remember so she wouldn't be angry at him.

"As I thought, you didn't remember. Well; I'll tell you anyway. Seeing as you're so forgetful you can't even remember something that happened seven years ago. When everyone left, you were actually about to leave, but you gave me a pinkie promise. You said 'When we're older I'll make sure to protect you, like you did for me. You're very important to me. I don't want to lose you, in the future let's stay together.' "

He really said that, now he wanted to leave for not remembering, where as she did remember. He needed to at least make it up to her now. Walking carefully towards her he wanted her to sit on her bed, so she did. Being careful on what his actions where.

Seeing him bend down on one knee in front of her; he grabbed her hand and looked in her eyes, speaking and being cautious in his words so she wouldn't be angry at him and wouldn't throw him out of the house.

"I was stupid for saying all those things, when we were gone I've been missing you for so long. I didn't know what this feeling was, and I realized it was love. I promised myself when we meet up, whenever it would be that I would tell you that I had feelings for you.

But I had so much fun in those four years away from you; I still kept that picture of you to remind myself that I would want to see you and be with you, I hoped that you wouldn't be with anyone. No one picked on me for the colour of my hair, and I made friends fast. I found out there was another Uzumaki called Naruto and there was an Uchiha who went by the name of Sasuke.

I didn't find out until I met Byou's father that the man you saw with the blue spikey hair was your brother. Your eldest brother runs his own company; so Uchiha is practically rich! His name is Itachi, and my father knew your actual father before they were all killed. I want to undo every wrong; I guess because I thought as years went by that if I saw you next time your appearance might not change a lot, so I was only thinking you were like a sister.

I was surprised when you kissed me and I really did wish deep down you were my first. I was so relieved when you said you've never had a boyfriend before and I want to be your first one. If you would allow me, when I first saw you. You were so beautiful, you were stunning and I couldn't believe my eyes that that girl who was mistaken as a guy became someone so remarkable. You're everything I really wanted.

When you asked about that girl you loved, I did answer honestly. I'm trying the same way as I said to you how I would win her heart back; I was really hoping that you wouldn't be angry at me. I'm stupid and foolish to allow myself to make you this way and I wouldn't want any other girl to be with other than you.

When I did see you cry, you were like a dying angel and your tears were something I never would want to see, I wouldn't want you to cry or get hurt. I'll do whatever you want, I just want to make it up to you; I want you to see how desperately I want you to forgive me.

I guess my love for you was so much; I was impatient to wait for you. If you don't forgive me, I understand; I just want you to know that I will be here for you. No matter what."

As hard as she was trying to stay brave and not show anything towards him, but she ended up crying tears of happiness. "Aza…shiro…" He smiled; did she forgive him? She took him and hugged him tightly; where he had held her in his arms. He was so happy, she probably cried. But it was the good one this time, so he didn't mind it at all.

Stroking his hair slowly, his midnight blue eyes stared at her; she was at best when she smiled.  
"I love when you smile, that's when you're at your loveliest." It made her blush slightly, she was so glad to know his thoughts.

"For starters how about you lie on the bed with me?" He blushed, thinking of what they might actually do; and what it might result to. But ne nodded; he did say whatever she wanted, as long as she could forgive him and not be angry at him. She was glad now that he finally realized he had feelings for her too and she hadn't stopped loving him at all. Rouji had promised herself she would wait for as long as it takes to wait for him, he was probably the right one for him.

When she lay down on the bed with him; it was warm and she had this content feeling with him. His eyes were shut and she opened one just to see him rest on the bed; he was too adorable. She kept him close still; and wrapped a leg around him, his eyes flashed opened and blushed as he stared at her. Well, he wanted to at least kiss her once again; the two had both leaned in and kissed while their hands were holding the other closely.

When they released; the two both looked away then back at each other. "We should start doing things as a couple; you know?" She asked which brought such joy to him.

"How about now?" He hoped she would agree, they could have a date now! He then got out of her bed and went out of her room to change.  
When she finished changing into something more decent; but it still never the less looked brilliant on her.

When they headed towards the shops together, hand in hand and still close together; they were stopped by a group of men. Never the less both of them stayed close together.  
"You're very cute, what're you doing with a guy like that?"  
"He's much more interesting than you and any other guy."  
"Really? That guy looks like he's not good enough for you."

"You're wrong, he is. Don't say something like that because people who say that are pathetic enough not to deserve me." She pushed the bunch of boys out of her way; as she continued to walk towards the movies with Azashiro close to her. Azashiro decided to stop.

"What's the matter?" She asked, his eyes were staring at a male who was with someone familiar and a few other guys. Wasn't that?

"Come on Rouji, this might be your chance to know him!" She was hoping for it to be a date, but now it turned into something else; but she was happy staying with him either way.  
"Naruto!" Azashiro shouted as he turned and grinned.

"Oh Azashiro!" He dragged the others along. At first Rouji was kind of shy, she didn't know his personality or how he would react. She actually wanted to meet Itachi first; but things had to be this way.  
"Sasuke, I want you to meet someone." His onyx eyes stared at her own, his hands on his pockets; the male wore long pants with a long sleeved shirt and a short sleeved top that had a hood. He didn't say anything, but he could see the pretty female look away then back, he could tell she was just slightly shy to meet him; not him though.

"This is Rouji!"  
"Hn." Was his response; in which Azashiro frowned. He wasn't quite happy with this, and Rouji knew this might not appear too well.  
"I don't know how to exactly say this but…um…you might not remember me. I was taken at three, Itachi might remember though; I'm your sister." She took every single ounce of bravery she had to tell him; maybe he thought it was a lie? It wasn't.

"Sister?"  
"Yes, I was taken at three by a man named Kagami and-" she stopped there as her eyes widened.  
"What is it Rouji?" She could feel the rapidness of her heartbeat. Hiding behind Azashiro; but forgot that Azashiro might be wanted by that man too. Yet, he was mainly after her; Shisui was still working within the shadows to figure out why.

While Sasuke was thinking about it a lot, and decided to call his brother about it all. She whispered to Azashiro. "Keep me safe and don't show me." What was she on about?  
"Who?"  
"Don't look." Azashiro didn't even listen to her and looked anyway; seeing a man who was probably in his thirties, short blue spikey hair. Kind of manly and had a big scar on one side of his face. He wore black gloves and clothing to cover up his body. His eyes were different though, one was black and the other was purple. Who was he?

When he was gone, she stood up.  
"Give me your phone." Sasuke said to her, so blinked and gave it to him. After he did something or rather, he was typing away quickly on his phone.  
"Go to that address tomorrow afternoon, nii-san said he'd like to meet you." She would be able to meet Itachi? It made her smile.

"Thank you, brother." She had a cute smile, and he could only look away and not say anything. As they departed, they walked once more towards the movies and Azashiro was quite curious; yet he still had to ask.  
"Who was that?" She didn't say anything at first after they were taking their time; she had her arm linked around his own. She felt quite secure with him and she didn't want to tell him, but at the same time. She knew she had to, because either way he'd find out.  
"…Obito."


	11. Chapter 10

"I found her. She can't run from me, but I know when the correct time to strike is."  
"Really? Excellent, you can be assured that once we have her, they would have no choice but for Shisui to come."  
"Indeed, I still can't believe he's alive after all this time and Itachi doesn't have any idea."  
"Well, I know we will succeed; Obito."  
"I want you to bring her to me."

As the movie was finished, the couple were quite happy together and their time together was special and wonderful as well because they were able to watch it, and not be like other couples whom were kissing; not in a movie. It was disgusting.  
"What did you think of the movie?" She asked with a smile on her face, keeping herself close to him, and Azashiro just smiled back just as much.

"I quite liked it, even though I didn't exactly like that girl; she was stupid." Rouji nodded her head and agreed with him, she was also thinking the same thing.

"Let's have another perhaps maybe next weekend." Azashiro suggested with a bit of a smile on his face. She turned to stare at him and nodded his head and agreed with. He was quite happy with this, and when it came the next week. He waited for her, and she didn't show on time. Was she running late? Otherwise she would have texted him, it seemed strange.

As he walked around for a short while he spotted her, he smiled. Nearly calling out to her but then he stopped seeing her smile at someone.

"Oh, it's been a while."  
"It has, hasn't it?" She smiled at the male, placing his hand on her shoulder. Azashiro wondered who the male was, he was slightly tall, he had dark eyes and wore glasses; with short wavy silver hair.  
"You cut your hair I see."  
"Yeah, I was wanting a bit of a change."

Azashiro approached cautiously towards the two hearing what they were saying, and not wanting to get caught either. She probably wouldn't like being eaves dropped on.  
"Well you look quite attractive; more than ever." She commented, being nice and just telling him the truth.

"I don't know how to take such a compliment from you." He said with this snake-like grin on his face. His eyes stared at her more, and wrapped his arm around her, staring at him as she was brought close and their noses touched. Azashiro was shocked to see this! She was allowing this creep to go and touch her like that!

She blushed when she stared at him, and he had this deep look like he wanted to kiss her.  
"Come with me." He whispered in such utter bliss which made her flinch and nod her head, following him.  
"Is she cheating on me?" he asked to himself with such shame in his eyes. But he thought she had feelings for him, or was she lying? He wasn't so sure and if following her was a good idea or not. With a slight frown he decided to leave, maybe she did forget about today?  
"Um, I'm actually supposed to be meeting up with someone."

"You can plan for some other time, right? I mean; it **has** been a while after all." Rouji looked a bit confused. Then she sighed, getting her phone out. When Azashiro had received it, it said she had other plans come up at the last minute then apologized. He wasn't another plan, was he?

"Alright." She said, walking with him now. But somehow, she had this strange feeling; and could not shake it off. Walking with him, he was being his polite usual self. But there was something else in his tone that didn't seem right at all. Now leading her to this strange home, she tilted her head to the side.

"Come in, I'll get you something." He said, deciding to keep following but stayed on high alert.  
"Hello…Rouji." This voice, it was pretty dark; what was going on? The light turned on and her eyes widened seeing that evil smirk on that man's face.

"I should've known it was a trap!" she said, glaring at him. Then towards the male that lead her here.  
He didn't say anything but walked towards her and got out a cloth. What was he trying to do? As the man tried to give her the cloth she hit him, he didn't seem pleased. His odd eyes stared at her, and squeezed her cheeks together with his hand.

Now hitting her, she became unconscious, he had made her sure she would not escape. When she woke she couldn't see a thing and had her wrists and ankles tied, as she sat on a chair she was listening carefully.  
"You're awake, my lovely." A voice spoke.  
"Kabuto!" she exclaimed with an annoyance in the tone of her voice. She felt her cheek being touched by his manly hand. Trying to gesture away from him, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Rouji, it's nice for you to drop by." That voice, she then growled.  
"You tricked me!"  
"I apologize, I had to." Kabuto had this sly tone and it meant he and the other were up to no good.

"I'll give you one call, pick." He had her phone in his hand.  
"Only Azashiro!" she called out to the other man. Calling him he held her phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Azashiro answered, what did Rouji want?  
"A-Azashiro; please help me. Bring nii-sama and my cousin; also…I'm sorry I didn't know." Something didn't seem right, but he nodded. He then heard an evil laugh in the background. He wasn't pleased.  
"Who is this?" Azashiro frowned more; he was not pleased at all.

"We have Rouji; if you don't want us to hurt her then you better come within the next 10 minutes. If you know where we are." Then the man hung up; making Azashiro feel so outraged. He had to do something quickly, so doing what Rouji wanted he gathered Itachi and Shisui and asked them if they knew where she would be.  
"I presume she was captured by Obito." Azashiro spoke to them both, something in their hearts snapped. Immediately they knew, and rushed. But it seemed they were late. 5 minutes late to be exact.

When the door slammed down, they could hear the female's voice speaking in this pleasurable way.  
"Kabuto!" Rushing towards the sound, Azashiro's eyes widened. He was shocked and felt his eyes swelling up. Her moans were sounding like she was hurt.

"Rouji?" he asked, as she turned her head her eyes widened and her left eye was running tears down her face. Itachi and Shisui tried to find where Obito was, he wouldn't get away with it; and left Azashiro to deal with Kabuto.

Thinking she cheated on him, he shook his head and ran away.  
"A-Aza…shiro…" she whispered. Feeling so heartbroken she was clutching her fists. Shutting her eyes and wished it was over.  
"I wanted my first to be Azashiro!" she yelled, he could hear it.

"You should keep quiet my lovely." Kabuto spoke, kissing her neck while his hands were holding her tightly. With the pain in her eyes, and her body increasing in heat she really wanted to just kill herself because it wasn't with the man she loved. Hearing quick footsteps approach, his dark eyes stared at Kabuto with rage. For the fact that she had to say such things then it must've meant that she loved him so much.

Standing up and zipping his pants to leave her in such a state; he smirked and placed his hand on his hip. Watching the younger male run towards him, as weak as could be she tried to keep her eyes open. She watched with heavy breathing, trying to regain at least some of her strength to see instead of keep them closed.

But alas there wasn't much done, and Azashiro fell to the ground once, twice and on the third time he finally landed a hit on Kabuto. Not even doing much damage to him, he felt so much rage. He hated him so much for doing something like that and making her cry! He never wanted that to happen or see it from her! He indeed had strong feelings for her, and it was what made him strong.

But an evil laugh came from Kabuto's mouth as he pulled out a knife from his pocket. This was quite dangerous for him; he had to avoid being hit. Knocking the knife away from him, with still a lot of anger needed to be released he felt as if…justice needed to be served to wrong doers.

"You shall be gone from this world!" He roared in such utter disgust and pulled something out of his pocket. Rouji's eyes gently widen, why did he have such a thing? Or…how did he get his hands on one!?

**BANG!**

"Time's up, Obito."  
"What brings you from hell, Shisui?" Obito mocked, Itachi knew well Shisui was never dead. Everyone believed and thought he was; of course. Itachi was quite smarter than Sasuke; in many ways. Their onyx eyes stared at him, and Obito could face him head on.

"Ouch!"  
He picked her up, in that romantic bridal style, making sure she was covered.  
"You're bleeding!" She spoke, having some of her energy come back after that moment's rest.  
"It's okay; I have you in my arms again." He whispered in bliss, smiling so handsomely. One of her hands was on the blood that was flowing out of the side, lucky it wasn't a deep wound, the other was around his neck and she had a faint smile. Leaning in and walking out of the warehouse they kissed.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Itachi called out, following to where Obito was running.  
"Where do you think you are going?" Obito stopped in front and blocked the hurt Azashiro's path. Beside the two were Itachi and Shisui.

"Imouto." Itachi wept, she seemed hurt, but Azashiro was bleeding. It needed to be fixed; could he last for so long? He took slow steps towards the red-head. He needed to be fixed quickly.  
"Move Obito!" Rouji shouted with the strength she had in her. He sneered at her, his hands tensed. He wouldn't move.

"Why would I move or a murder like you? You deserve to suffer." His eyes still had that evil glare on his face. What did he mean?  
"Rouji wouldn't do anything like that!" Azashiro exclaimed, taking slow steps.  
"Stop." Itachi said with his calm voice, and took his sister from his hands. While Shisui decided to rush and fix Azashiro up; he always seemed to carry anything and everything with him.

"You know what I mean Rouji; you killed her." She looked away, trying to think. She forgot; and didn't know if she did. She gently shook her head.  
"Rin." He uttered, her eyes gently widened and stared at him. It was silent for a few moments, and then the expression in her eyes changed.

"It wasn't my fault." She whispered silently, Itachi was wondering what was going through her mind. Her eyes looked so guilty.  
"It's not true, is it Rouji?" Azashiro asked. She was just as guilty as he.  
"It is, I killed Rin."


	12. Chapter 11

"No…" He whispered with the pain in his heart, to know Rouji killed someone.  
"Why don't you tell everyone Rouji. You killed her. You got a gun and shot her in the head." Obito spat. She closed her eyes tightly.  
"It wasn't my fault!" She shook her head, not wanting to cry anymore. Itachi sighed sadly, and wiped her tears away. He believed her.

"Liar." He called out. She bit her bottom lip and did not face him; then turned her head. She wasn't a liar, anything but that. She had her reasons. He wouldn't believe her, would he?  
"No, it's true Obito. She asked me." She then paused, everyone was shocked. Wondering why Rin would ask Rouji to kill her.  
**First Murder**; Seven.

"It was when I went to Rin's house; she said that I could see you. I waited in the kitchen for her to finish getting ready. I was actually excited that day to meet you. But while I waited I heard a noise, it was far from the kitchen. Then I heard a bit of a yell and squirm. I hid for a while, but Rin sounded hurt. I rushed to where she was and I saw there were two guys doing something bad to her. I didn't know then, but now that I think about it…the two molested her."

She paused there. Obito's eyes widened, they did that!? He felt rage slowly coming out within himself. Then she continued.  
"…The two men stared at me and laughed, trying to catch me but they didn't. I actually managed to get one of them unconscious. He had a gun in his hand and I picked it up. Unaware I pulled the trigger and shot the other guy; and hit his heart. Rin cried and she said 'Rouji please kill me. I can't face Obito like this; I don't want him to get angry at my weakness. Please, end it for me. I'm scared to know what he'll do if I tell him what happened.' Then I told her 'I don't want to, confront him it's better to!' but she shook her head and begged she shut her eyes and I shot her. I dropped the gun and hid until the Police Arrived."

His eyes widened. This whole time he thought she did it.  
"Obito, explain how did you know she killed him? That day, the police said one of them accidentally killed his friend and killed Rin." He looked away.  
"It's my other eye…the Rinnegan. It allows me to foresee the deaths of people of whom I touch or the people that killed a person."

All their eyes widened, they could see people's deaths or the one who killed the victim? It was no wonder people wanted this, but it was very rare to have it. He probably touched the deceased Rin's body and saw that she killed her. That was why Obito was after Rouji for so long.

"Rin…" he cried getting to his knees and slamming the floor with his fists. They could all see he really loved her, and Azashiro knew he could relate. He would probably do the same thing if someone killed Rouji. She meant everything to him. Wanting to be put on her feet she slowly walked towards him; although she had her clothes wrecked she did not care and slowly walking towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

His head tilted upwards so his eyes could meet her gaze. She felt sorry for him. But his hand reached out and touched her cheek. For a few seconds he zoned out and he could see he changed how she was going to die. He couldn't tell her…his eyes then reverted to Azashiro. Trying to ignore what he could see he then asked her.  
"Is there any way I could make it up to you?" Her onyx eyes stared at him for quite a while. Then shook her head.  
"You don't need to." Leaning in slightly, she kissed his forehead. It made him remember what Rin had done, how she was looking after him when he got hurt and also when she was trying her best to look out for him.  
"I'm watching you." It suddenly made him remember what she said, and his arms quickly wrapped around her body and shut his eyes, feeling so mad at himself. He had heavy breathing, and didn't know what to feel or say. However Obito knew this feeling couldn't ever be erased from his heart or mind.

Releasing the hug he stood up walked towards Azashiro, his hand touched his head. For that moment he could foresee how he died too. Backing his hand away quickly, he looked away. It was painful. He couldn't say it, but the future might change during the future. Heading back towards Rouji he was silent then decided to say something.  
"Please, allow me to make it up to you. I don't know the truth behind the killings, I just see them." Rouji did not know what to say or do. She didn't really want to, because he didn't have any idea so it wasn't his fault. But at the same time, it would be nice for him to not be evil.

"Alright, since you insisted." She gave a slight laugh afterwards he had this look, like it was anything. He would do anything, and he was serious. This middle-aged man really wanted to make it up to her, trying to kill her for so many years.  
"Well first…you can be on our side. Do good like Shisui and Itachi-nii, secondly…what're we gonna do about Kabuto's body?" She asked, his dead body was lying in a pool of his own blood, and the very flesh was showing inside and its bones.

"We can just dispose of it." Shisui stated; standing back up to his feet. He knew how to easily get rid of unwanted things. It was partially a specialty of his he chuckled slightly and decided to quickly take action of his body while it was still there. While he was gone, Obito had thought about what she said. He then nodded his head.  
"Alright, I'll do that." Then Rouji looked like she remembered something. Searching through her wallet she took out a cute small envelope.  
"Here, Rin wanted me to give this to you." It was given to her so long ago, and she kept it with her for that long. He opened it, and it had such a nice paper with that scent of hers that wasn't gone. He smiled and began to read what it said.

_Dear Obito,  
You're reading this, and I do have a few things to tell you. I'll always be keeping an eye on what you do, just remember to be careful and not end up in the wrong crowd. Even if I die; please move on. It's what I want; even if you do not love me anymore you'll still be in my heart. You do mean so much to be, our times together mean so much; and I'm so glad to have met you and many others along the way.  
I don't ask too much from you, but please. Take care of Rouji; she may not seem like it. But I know she's going to be trouble in the future, as long as she doesn't die in the most horrible way like what happened with Kakashi. You probably didn't foresee my death, did you? When I first met her, I instantly thought of you. She had this nice aroma, and was kind she was similar to you. I hope you'll like her when you meet her. I guarantee you'll like her.  
Obito, please understand…_

_I love you so much…my heart thumps when you're around. I wish to spend my life with you, after the loss of Kakashi and that tragic accident that happened to Minato; you've always been there for me and stayed strong.  
Maybe it's time…._

It stopped there, his hands shook.  
"What happened to the rest?" Obito exclaimed, he felt frustrated. Time for what? He didn't know. He was desperate to know what the rest was…

"I should get going with Azashiro. His parent's will get angry…" she drifted off there and grabbed Azashiro by the hand, and walked off slowly with him towards his home. She wanted to explain to his parents that it was her fault, he ended like that.  
"I honestly thought you were cheating or something. I shouldn't have doubted you Rouji-chan. You mean everything to me." She smiled at him, he was so touching.

"I don't know what I could do, if you didn't love me Azashiro. I think I'd lose my mind or something." She was felt so happy. She meant every single word to him, and as did he.

"Now, you better tell me. What you saw." Itachi spoke, as she stood before Obito; without any moment's hesitation he told Shisui and Itachi what he saw.  
How Azashiro and Rouji would die.

When he spoke, their eyes widened. He didn't know how or why something like that would happen. It was just unthinkable.  
**Would he do it?**

For ages, he thought and thought. Obito was thinking deeply, needing an answer the paper and envelope. He noticed inside it, it had another weird message but it was the kind which needed to be decoded. His eyes widened; and his heart tore in two; as he slowly did this.

Writing the final words that Rin did not wish to write. Was it because it would break his heart? Or her own? He wished he could speak to her, he knew there was a reason for her to write it. He tossed and turned; not being able to sleep. He had no idea why he called it an early night. But he kept thinking. About those same words.

…_we moved on._

"Are you sure?" Itachi confirmed with Shisui.  
"Yes, it's best not to tell the two. Even though Obito said so himself. They aren't wrong, unless we change the way they die. I'll have to keep an eye on them both for a while. Maybe you can spend more time with Rouji; you know, have an outing. Just you, her and Sasuke."

Itachi sighed. He didn't know what was with Sasuke half the time, at times he did his own thing. Other times he was slightly eager to spend time with this sister of his. His parents never said anything, but it seemed photos said otherwise. It was blurry for Itachi to remember though; he didn't want to blame himself.

"I'll do my best." Itachi replied calmly, trying not to allow it get the best of him. Even if the future was changed, how would they know? Obito could always confirm it; maybe that's why he wore gloves, so he didn't need to when he touched people.

'Why would he? He loved her…' Itachi thought, when he arrived home his thoughts were everywhere. It was bad for him not able to tell the two; but it was for the best, maybe they thought they might find a way to prevent their deaths happening.

"How would it happen? I mean…" Itachi lied in bed. He couldn't sleep himself. He was going to have a busy day tomorrow. But his thoughts and mind were all about it.  
It seemed so real, his dream. He stood there, seeing it.

**Where Azashiro had shot Rouji then shot himself.  
****Heart and Throat. **


	13. Chapter 12

Curious as to know what Obito had foresaw, she smiled at Azashiro who sat next to her.  
Rouji had decided to call him; it was probably the best thing.  
"Azashiro, I think we should call Obito."  
"You don't have his number, do you?" He asked, it would be some time before homeroom started so she thought it would be best now.

"I took it from Kabuto's cell." She replied, starting to dial away.  
"Hello?"  
"Obito, I wanna know how Azashiro and I died." He didn't say anything, Rouji wanted to know and he couldn't have the guts to tell her, she might even get angry. So he needed to make it up on the spot, he thought of something quickly on the spot which sounded believable.  
"Hey Azashiro, who is she talking to?" A Male spoke from behind him, turning to see it was Byou.  
"Oh hey Byou, Rouji's talking to Obito."  
"You both die in a car accident." She didn't say anything but just hung up afterwards.  
"He said that we're going to die in a car accident." Azashiro was quite shocked, just as much as Rouji was.

Byou said nothing and had this evil look on his face as he sat away from the two.  
"Oh dear, means we have to avoid cars for a while." Rouji nodded her head, she agreed. Her onyx eyes then turned to Byou who didn't seem happy, what was his problem? She hoped it was nothing too much.

It was all good when Obito was now a good guy, he didn't have to do anything at all. He was scared to know what would happen if the two did find out what really happened in his vision and hopefully Shisui nor Itachi wouldn't tell at all.

It was such a nice time for them all to spend their time together, like nothing wouldn't ever go wrong for them. As the days had gone by and both had actually avoided getting in cars like they said, they were more curious as to when it would happen. Who knows when it would? It might be in many years to come.

Lurking in the darkness he felt like someone was following him; Obito looked around himself before walking home. He really did feel like someone was following him otherwise it could have been just his imagination.  
He shook his head and tried to sleep, if someone was really following him then why keep their distance for quite some time. It seemed too strange.

**It was like this every single night. **Like a shudder to his bones, he always stopped and looked behind him, no one there. Left and right and behind, so many days and he decided to knock on this one person's home.  
"Who're you?" The man who seemed obviously older than him, he had this displeased look on his face.

"I just need to see your daughter." He just sighed and pointed to where her room was. He then went towards her room and knocked on her door.  
"Come in." She spoke, as she turned to see him, her eyes widened.

"What're you doing here Obito? Also how did you find out where I live?" He panted for a while and stared at her with a serious look upon her face.  
"Itachi told me, but it's important." She didn't seem to know, but he then continued what he was going to say.

"I think someone's following me." Obito did seem worried, and partially afraid.  
"Maybe you're just thinking too much Obito."  
"No Rouji, I know it for sure. It's not a good thing, its creeping me out."  
"I'm sure it's just nothing." Obito frowned still, he was sure that it wasn't just anything. It was someone after him, but who would be after him? Now getting unto the bed her eyes widened.  
"I'm staying here tonight." She growled slightly at him. Then pushed him off.  
"Piss off, I don't think so!" But he was so stubborn.

There wasn't anything she could do, but finally had to stay sleeping at her home. Luckily it wasn't in her room, she was feeling to creeped out, and if she did know then she probably would've invited Azashiro too.

The next night was here, and was creepy; lurking with that same person following him. He could see a mysterious black figure from behind him. Obito stopped his movements, he wasn't wrong at all. Someone was after him, but for what? Now deciding to run he took a shortcut to his home. Stopping for a short time and panted he looked around, did he lose this person?

"Time's Up." He spoke, as Obito turned around, he couldn't see his face or anything clearly. But he could manage to see he had brown hair. As he tried to catch his breath, it seemed a bit late for that.

"I'm going for a walk." Rouji called out as she took a walk within the district of her's, hearing noises from guns; probably people hunting birds which was natural. She then stopped and walked into a shop to buy some pocky. Coming out afterwards and headed back home, she heard someone heavily breathing. It was quiet at times, then stopped and turned to see what it was.

Natural curiosity; now surprised to see what it was. She ran over and bent down, placing her hand on the male's head.  
"Are you okay?" He smiled at her, he was still breathing; she lifted his hand and saw how badly he was shot, there was a lot of blood.  
"Don't die!" He chuckled as he stared at her. He couldn't do anything, but whispered.  
"Don't cry Rouji." She shook her head.

"I'm calling the ambulance." She refused to let him die, and she wanted pay back. Whoever did this to him, she will make sure that the person will pay. Now waiting for them to arrive she stayed with him, until they arrived. It wasn't too long of a wait before they arrived and took him, while she hopped in the van and sat beside him; as they tried to prevent the blood from flowing anymore.

Of course, they knew that they had to do surgery as well. Now on her phone, she called Itachi and told him what happened.  
"Get Azashiro too, and he needs to bring his parents." Itachi told her a few things whenever she decided to drop by, she was glad to spend more time with him than Sasuke. He was always out, and sometimes not spending a lot of time with her but rather with his friends and his games.

With Itachi in the car, he quickly texted Shisui before heading off to where Azashiro lived. He was happy that there was a lot his sister had told him. As he parked his car, he quickly got out and knocked on the door. Answering was his father.  
"Yes?" He did not recognize him. But Itachi could.  
"M-Mirkoku? You, your wife and your son must come with me quickly to the hospital." He stayed silent for a while then realized by his features and the stance.

"Itachi? For what?"  
"I don't have time to explain." It was obvious he was in a hurry. He didn't have a choice but called his wife and son and got in the car; quickly Itachi drove to the hospital.

Rouji waited and waited, the surgery was taking so long. She was so worried, the doctor came out.  
"We've finished miss, and we've moved him to a room, would you like to see him?" She nodded her head; she couldn't believe she dozed off! Standing up she followed the handsome doctor and entered the room where he lay, he had a gentle smile on his face. Seeing they had something else to place on his hands. She was glad she told them.

"I hope you don't mind I told nii-sama, he's coming with someone other's." He didn't like this, others.  
"You shouldn't have done this Rouji." She shook her head as she sat on the stool beside him. He shouldn't be talking a lot, but it was okay for him he was stronger than what many thought.  
"Am I late?" looking at who entered she shook her head.

"No Shisui, nii-sama and the others are still coming." He felt relieved. Shisui stared at him there. He didn't seem to say anything, but was glad he was okay. He couldn't die, for the sole purpose that he could see the deaths of people.

"Let me see your death again." Obito spoke, she reached out, and removed the gloves from his hand, and for that moment he saw how she died.  
"Well?" He smiled, feeling more relieved now that her death was changed.  
"What happened?" Itachi finally came in. Seeing how bad Obito was, and his gloves remained on his hands.

His eyes widened seeing three others, they hadn't been told a thing. Azashiro was there, now standing beside his girlfriend. The red-headed female didn't say anything.  
"You're…" She couldn't seem to believe he was there. The male on the other hand, he was speechless and stood still.  
"Obito?" He uttered, this whole time he really thought…

"Miroku I'm glad to see you again." He walked towards him, and placed his hand on his own. Leaving the gloves on, he knew what the power of the Rinnegan could do.  
"I actually thought…" he paused, and rested his head beside him. He wept softly, it was so touching.

Rouji and Azashiro had held hands, watching this. While his mother softly rubbed her husband's back. Another smile came from Obito, his eyes stared at Azashiro; he felt silly for not knowing that Azashiro's father was the man before him. He felt foolish for not realizing.  
"I'm sorry…" Obito apologized, feeling sleepy. It was probably time for him to get some more rest his eyes slowly closed. They could all tell that he should be resting if he wanted to heal.

Also to find who shot him, before he slept. He whispered for everyone in the room to hear.  
"…big brother."


	14. Chapter 13

He finally went to sleep and they all left, still wanting to know desperately who the person that shot Obito.  
"I'll find who shot him." Shisui said, everyone knew how he was the best when it came to finding out information. They didn't have much of a choice, but Rouji wanted to secretly try and find out herself, her own way.  
Now heading home, she gave it a thought. Who would want to try and kill Obito? Someone had probably found out about him, this didn't seem good at all.

At night, she found it hard to sleep. Still thinking too much, there wasn't anyone she knew that did not like Obito. There wasn't time to be giving up. She didn't seem so amused with it.

She was quite silent in school. She had her mind focused, and wanted to get some information from Obito, if he could recognize the person.  
At the end of the day she decided to go to the hospital alone, not allowing even Azashiro to know what was on her mind.  
Visiting him, she saw him lying on the bed with some fruits beside him. Sitting down beside him, he stared at her. Wondering what she wanted.  
"I want you describe to me the person who shot you." Obito remained silent. She could see he was thinking deeply.

"I couldn't see all of him, but I could see he had brown hair, slightly wavy and messy. I'm not much of a help to you." He replied, staring at her. She smiled at him.  
"I will find him, otherwise I might ask Shisui." He probably didn't want her to be involved, but she wanted to; two wrongs never did make a right. As she departed she stopped and looked around, now also having this feeling like someone was following her. She was still careful of her surroundings.

Obito got up and looked out the window, the man that shot him was following Rouji too; he wanted to let her know but there was no way and it was far to reach the nearest phone. He just hoped that she could be okay.  
Rouji stopped and looked behind her, still nothing. It was strange actually but she shrugged her shoulders and went off.

As a few weeks went by, and was heading off to school; Shisui stopped by and stood before Rouji before she could depart for school. She was feeling slightly happy on this Friday morning; she had a vague idea of who it was that shot Obito. "I think you should look at this photo, I believe you know him. He's the one that shot Obito." It was kind of amazing that he found out already. She grabbed the photo from him and stared at who it was.

Her eyes widened, why did he do it? Dropping it she ran to school; with a frown and deep hate as well. When she arrived at school, she saw Azashiro smiling. But instantly it changed when he saw she wasn't quite happy.  
"Rouji-" he was then sent flat on the ground. He tried to stand back up, but she kicked the male and Azashiro could only stand by and watch. What had come over her?  
"Why did you shoot Obito, Byou?" He growled at her.  
"He killed my mother!" He shouted back, making a scene at the school. She punched him again, and every word she spat at him was just a harder punch which resulted to make his mouth bleed.  
"That was no reason to attempt to kill him." As the blood ran down his mouth, she shook him ferociously; and Byou didn't do anything. He never wanted to ever lay a hand on Rouji.

"Rouji stop." She looked behind her to see Azashiro quite worried about her, she had a frown on her face. She could see he wanted her to stop but she didn't want to.  
"Why should I? When I want revenge I get it." It was slightly scary but never the less he didn't hesitate or anything and wanted to prevent her.

"He might die."  
"Like I care, no one shoots anyone from Uchiha and gets away with it, his mother was killed at that same age I committed a murder. What's worse?" She yelled at him. He bit his bottom lip and remained silent; it was her sin not his. She punched him a few more times before leaving him unconscious and at last; getting suspended from school.  
By the end of the day she had exit the school and in front of her was Azashiro. What did he want?

"I've been thinking Rouji, why did you have to go overboard?"  
"I'm Uchiha; you know that; we have that evil curse in our veins. He didn't have a right; I don't see you being angry. Obito is your uncle." He growled slightly and looked away from her; he still couldn't accept that at all. She was always so concerned about Obito, why not him?  
"Are you like…in love with him or something?" She had this laugh, like saying 'Are you serious?' was it some joke? It was a joke actually.

"Hell no, what's going on in that empty head of yours!" Rouji frowned at him, and he frowned back; that hurt.  
"At least I can think about what I'm doing, instead of you who just hits anyone!"  
"Huh? Was that meant to be funny? At least I didn't forget, unlike you."  
"You're all just sex appeal; acting like some whore." She sneered at him more, and tears began to fall down her eyes. Those words hurt more, because she was called that when he wasn't there. She did hate to be called that.

"Fake red head!"  
"If you really think that then let's split!" she roared angrily.  
"Fine!" She then went her separate way from him, and was deeply upset by what he said.

By the time Azashiro got home he sighed. "What's wrong son?" His father asked he stared at him and spoke honestly; he didn't know what was going through his head.  
"Rouji and I broke up." His father frowned, and his mother heard this as well.  
"I'm very disappointed in you." He folded his arms afterwards, they both liked her.  
"What happened deary?" His mother asked, patting his shoulder twice.

"She was so concerned about Obito; I thought she would've had feelings for him but I'm feeling horrible."  
"That's called regret; you're not going to get anything to eat until you've gotten back with her." His eyes widened, that was so harsh!  
Azashiro sighed more, and headed to his room to lie down and think about what he had done. He just shut his eyes and hated himself for saying those things to her.

When it was Saturday he headed out to buy some breakfast. While he was walking he saw Rouji walk with someone beside her, she seemed kind of happy.  
"Rouji!" He called out, but he sighed as she only ignored him. Who was the guy next to her? His replacement? He felt his heart breaking in two, and clutched it.

It was hurting so much; he couldn't ask Byou for help. He was in hospital; so he could only result to go to that house. Heading towards it, he thought about what to ask; maybe more information about her or how to win her back? That would do.

Knocking on the door he smiled slightly.  
"Sasuke, do you um…know anything about your sister?" He shrugged and his onyx eyes looked away from her.  
"I don't know much, I rarely spend time with her, ask nii-san. He's in his room." Pointing to it, Azashiro came in and knocked on his door. Itachi opened it and stared at the male standing in front of him.

"Azashiro?" He couldn't face him at all, and felt something swell in his eyes. He placed both of his hands on his arms, like he was attempting to hug himself. He tasted what ran down his eyes; it sweet yet salty at the same time. He realized at that moment he was crying.  
He had his eyes closed, and Itachi noticed how he looked like a fallen angel when he cried.  
"I did something so horrible to Rouji; I don't know what to do. I want to get her back; I miss her so much and I don't know how."  
He wanted these tears to go away, but didn't seem to happen at all.

"I love her so much; I hate myself so much for saying such words. I regret it, I'm so afraid that she'll move on." Itachi frowned, Rouji told him what Azashiro did, and how much it hurt her but he knew himself that she still loved him and was shocked to know that was what he really thought.

"You should've thought about what you said to her, it hurt her so much. I'm not going to go and tell you, because then you wouldn't have put your own heart and mind into earning back her love. He looked away and walked out of the house, not being able to think at all. How would he make it up to her? He continued to walk and then stopped he knew what he could do to make it up to her; that was it. But he needed a plan, it needed to be soon.

However he didn't think of the perfect plan until a whole week later and Rouji was still ignoring him; he knew he would take action. **Saturday Night**.

First it was a note given to her, she couldn't recognize that handwriting. When she arrived at where she needed to go, there was a note on the wall telling her to go to a certain hotel. Finding where it was, she stopped and her eyes twitched, wondering why she had to meet someone in a love hotel. Either way she decided to see who it was, knocking on the door she hoped the mysterious person was to answer.

She didn't expect it would open by itself and it was dark. Turning on the light she took her shoes off and looked around, until she spotted him. She frowned, what did he want anyway?  
"It's you, what do you want Azashiro?" She folded her arms. Taking a few steps closer to her, he then smirked; she didn't understand what was happening. In an instant he stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders, she couldn't even seem get his hands away from her.

He turned her around forcefully and released so that she lay down on the bed. Turning a total softie she blushed slightly, staring at him. Taking his top off and chucking it to the ground, Azashiro had this firm stare and got on top of her, placing her arms around her and deciding to kiss her.  
"What're you doing Azashiro?" Rouji asked softly, breathing heavily. He didn't answer and kept on going, her onyx eyes stared at him more seeing what he was doing.

Her eyes widened, realizing at that moment when he was taking her clothes off. She bit her bottom lip and wondered why he was doing this, something so pleasurable to her it had made her become slightly teary. She could finally understand through all of what he was doing to her, that he was making it up to her and wanted to show her that he really did love her with all of his heart. She always had such a forgiving heart and Rouji decided to forgive him and give him a second chance. She believed everyone needed at least a second chance, unless it was something horrible.

When that wonderful and exotic moment had finished between the two, she wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same giving a smile kissing her cheek.  
"I'm sorry Rouji about everything I've said, I didn't mean it. I love you so much, I felt so much pain when I wasn't with you, and you are my everything. Can I…have a second chance?" She giggled, it was cute; and blinked slowly.  
"Of course you can, you mean so much to me. I don't know what I'd do without you." He blushed more and decided to do another round with her.


	15. Chapter 14

"Mother, Father guess what?" Azashiro barged in his house with a happy smile.  
"What is it deary?" His mother asked with a gentle smile on her face.  
"I got back with Rouji." His parents smiled and pat him on his head.  
"I'm proud of you son." His father smiled more, he was glad he did, it was about time actually.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" She turned around to stare at the other male. Then shook her head.  
"I didn't have the courage to."

"You seem happy." Itachi smiled as he was drinking his tea, seeing Rouji come home with a gentle smile on her face; she liked to stay over her actual family's house once in a while. She stared at him then replied.  
"Azashiro and I got back together."  
"I'm glad to hear that." He stood up, and wrapped his arm around her, making her feel slightly happy.

"Nii-san, I bought what you asked." Sasuke entered the door, staring at the two and chuckled. That was something for him to see. Taking the bag off him he had a smile on his face; sat on the couch beside his sister and ate the candy that Sasuke bought. She did love the show that her and her brothers were watching; it was nice to even stay with them because they were her real family.

When the next day came Byou had managed to come back to school but he looked partially fine now.  
"You look better than ever." Joked Azashiro seeing him walk in the door, he wanted to sit next to Rouji but now decided not to, since he felt bad and she probably was still angry at him.  
"I guess so." He seemed down, and the male could take notice of it. His eyes stared at Rouji and could see she was kind of angry. He sighed slightly and looked back at the front of the classroom as the teacher came in.

It was obvious that there was a different tension within the air; but he didn't want to ask her about anything; so he just left it as it was. He knew she'd eventually forgive, because she was that kind of person.  
While she was having so much fun on the weekend she had gotten a call and her eyes widened and had rushed towards the hospital. She then managed to go to the room and saw a female and the male lying on the bed.  
"Who're you?" She asked Rouji with this possessive look; she had cleared her throat and then spoke. "I'm Rouji…" she introduced; having a slight frown on her face slowly approaching the man lying on the bed. She felt some tears forming in her eyes; he looked so bad. Gently she touched his soft and masculine hand then sadly sighed.

"Oh Azashiro…" She whispered; he was so adorable while he slept. But what had happened? Watching him nudge himself awake his midnight blue eyes stared at the two women who was on each opposite side of his bed. He smiled seeing Rouji was there, he was glad though.  
"Rouji…" His head slowly shifted towards the other female and his eyes widened.  
"S-Semira?" He questioned not seeming so happy; who was she and how did she know Azashiro? It was probably from his previous school.

"Aza-chan~ I was so worried I brought you some fruit for you to get better." Rouji jumped; what the hell was with this tone of voice? Something seemed off; and she was angry when this female was clinging to him.

"Why're you here?" He asked, as she smiled and responded.  
"I was just in the area and saw what happened to you, it was shocking." The female had a worried tone in her voice, and Rouji still did not like it.  
"You shouldn't be here you know that-" before Azashiro could finish talking she kissed him and Rouji's eyes widened, feeling her heart ache. She was feeling so much rage within herself.

"Why the hell did you just kiss him right then and there?" Rouji bellowed.  
"Because he's my boyfriend." Both their eyes widened; that wasn't true, was it?

"Semira, you know we broke up. Don't say such untrue things, especially in front of Rouji."  
"Is this the fake breasted woman's name, how ridiculous." She just couldn't handle it anymore and took a few large steps towards her and punched her.

"Don't say such things like that, Azashiro is my boyfriend now, so don't go acting like he's yours anymore. We've been through so much together; you wouldn't understand at all. You're so stupid!" She slightly raised her voice at Semira who frowned, and was just as stubborn as she was!

"You're lying."  
"He said so himself you're not his girlfriend anymore." Rouji had this serious look on her face, and there wasn't anyone to get in their way because she knew her love for Azashiro was strong and that no other women, no matter who it would be, would get in their way to wreck such a wonderful relationship.

Semira growled at her and stood back up to her feet.  
"I can see you're just some whore after poor Azashiro." She said then departed the room, there was deep hate for her and sat beside Azashiro once more.  
"Don't worry about her, she's jealous." Rouji could only smile, it was true. She wasn't at all going to let anyone come between her and him. They were…inseparable.

She couldn't say anything more to him; she wanted to wait until he was out of hospital.  
"I should get going; I'll visit when I can." Azashiro smiled and watched her depart. But there was a lot he didn't know.

She promised; but never came. He was released and she was not there, just his parent's. He sighed, his birthday was approaching and she never picked up her phone. He went to both her houses and she was in neither. Where was she? Days were getting nearer and he just didn't know what to do anymore. He hoped she would show up for his party.

However when it arrived she didn't show up which was very upsetting. His friends came, and tried to cheer him up, but there was nothing.  
"This is the worst birthday ever." He muttered; he wanted to spend it with her. Guess he was wrong; night came and he sulked his way to his bedroom. He heard a knock on the door and a voice; he only slowly opened up his gifts and gave another depressing sigh.

There was a knock on his door and he spoke. "Come in." His mother smiled while she opened the door.  
"There's someone who wants to see you." He could sigh for a third time.  
"If it's no one important I can meet them some other time." Yet the mother giggled and departed and he rested his body on his bed. It was really such a bummer. The door opened and the person came in, he didn't even bother to look. He gently closed his eyes, wanting to make it look like he was sleeping so the person could go away and try again some other time.

The footsteps were coming closer and closer, and then it stopped. His heart was beating rapidly and he didn't know why. The person placed something down beside him where his alarm and lamp was. Then headed towards the door once again, the person was leaving…good.

He was wrong though, and the door shut and locked. Which made his eyes to shot open…what on earth? He was afraid to turn and see who it was. He heard something else, like…clothes. The person had gotten beside him on his bed.  
"I'm sorry." The person apologized; he could recognize this voice. Her voice was making him warmer. He bit his bottom lip and wanted to shut his eyes once again but did not. Feeling her arm and leg wrap around him, her large breasts were up against his back and he could feel something else…was she…not wearing anything underneath?

She had her eyes closed and mentally shook his head. Turning around to see Rouji, with a peaceful smile on her face. His arm reaching out and feeling happy that she was here, but why wasn't she previously? "Rouji…why weren't you here before…?" He asked softly, her eyes opened and those onyx orbs of hers stared into his midnight blue eyes. She had a smile on her face and half turned to hand him the small hand sized box.

"Happy Birthday Azashiro, it took me so long for me to get this for you. I had to travel far and spend so much money, waiting for so long just to get here on time. It's now or never. He took it and opened it with her help and his eyes widened with a massive blush on his face.  
"I love it so much." He said with a cute grin then kissing her in a passionate way.

Years had passed and all was calm between the couple, they never had any fights. No big deal arguments, only love quarrels which only made them go crazier for the other. They had graduated from school with top scores. They both went to different universities. Azashiro had graduated 2 years after Rouji had. From 18, Azashiro had went to medical school and did not graduate until 24 while Rouji had went to learn English and had to study abroad in Australia for a year.

Now both 25 there was something odd about Azashiro. He wanted Rouji to go and make herself look nice and clean, go to a relaxing spa and massage. Then had to get her skin, make-up, hair done and have a beautiful dress. With an address and time for them to meet. It seemed so special; now she was feeling too lucky.

She had stared at this large fancy place and it was empty. There were only butlers and maids around, and then she was escorted to her seat. Sitting down in the only table that was in the huge room she looked around before seeing someone come in. She couldn't help but blush and stare at him with a smile; he was looking so stunning. With his charm, fixing his tie and that look in his eye.

He sat down and was given menus. He then smiled and spoke.  
"Pick something light to eat darling; I don't want you to eat so much with what I have in store."  
"I could still pick any dessert I'd like…right?"  
"Of course." He responded to her so elegantly and with such wonderful manner and she smiled brightly picking something that wasn't too much so she could save some room for dessert.

They had a really nice wonderful meal; and then the dessert. It was always great to have a wonderful and delicious, romantic evening with Azashiro. Once they were finished, the plates were cleaned. Not a word was spoken throughout, she knew she had to wait for him to make the move and wonder what he was up to.

"Rouji…I feel so lucky to have someone like you. I have some regrets in my life but there will be one thing I know, that I would never regret. All the hardships we did, everything all those years ago. I was surprised to find out Obito was my uncle, that you were an Uchiha. That I killed Kabuto and you killed Rin. No one would ever know of our crimes."

He paused and stood up, heading towards her and bending on one knee, and holding her hand. She didn't know what to say…she was so speechless. But figured this might actually be…!?  
"I don't care if you're the most hideous girl on earth, but I'd still love you because you're a caring and honest person. No matter how many crimes you've committed how crazy you were. I'd do anything in my power to make you stop and be the woman who deserves everything. Sometimes I wish if there were more girls as wonderful as you."

He closed his eyes and some tears were forming in her eyes; his words were so touching. He got something out from his pocket. And opening it, it was the gift she got him for his birthday. Taking one of it he put the necklace on her and the other for him. He then continued to speak, wanting to know what his point was. She was patient though, so she knew she could wait.

"I'm just so glad to have you in my life, you've been such a wonderful girlfriend, and we promised each other we'll do that after school. After 9 years of being together; school has interrupted, but it doesn't bother me. I hope I can spend the rest of my life with you, you're incredible…and I know you too well."

He then got out a plain looking small sized box from his other pocket and looked deeply in my eyes.  
"So my question is…" he then slowly opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond and gold coated ring. Already, Rouji was crying with tears of happiness.  
"…will you marry me?" She sniffled slightly, and nodded her head.  
"Yes, of course I will Azashiro!" He never felt so happy and placed the ring on her finger, it had fit so perfectly. They both stood up and hugged each other tightly.

When it came the wedding many months later and it was quite beautiful, there were flowers and was private for only relatives, family members and friends were allowed. Any trespassers were going to be put away.  
There was a wonderful dance and drinks, food. Then the present opening afterwards, they were all wonderful gifts for them to have.

Afterwards it was the love making, in their wonderful honeymoon in Tobago. They had spent a wonderful and relaxing month and arrived home with memories and gifts for their relatives.  
Time was slowly flying by, and the two were living in their own apartment. Noticing through those quick days how Rouji was sick, she wasn't feeling well. Had to get check-ups in the hospital, and Azashiro took care of her until she was better. However, it wasn't that she was sick. A visit in the hospital and was told the big wonderful news, she felt like she was fat for eating too much. It wasn't that, she was told by the nurse about the big news she should tell her husband. Who was a doctor; and loved to help out people. It was good money for them both, especially if she couldn't for a few reasons.

Now and then she still had to use some of her brother's money, however Itachi didn't even mind. He'd rather give them all to her than to Sasuke; he was sometimes not trust worthy. When the two were home she came and then wanted to tell him the big news.  
"Azashiro, guess what? I'm pregnant!" Rouji had such a big smile on her face, which delighted him as well. They were both so happy about this, she couldn't believe she was going to have a child with him, and already being 3 months she knew she would have to wait and organize and wonder what the gender would be.

Another 3 months passed and she went for a check-up and found out her child would be a boy. When she slowly took her time walking home, she thought of all the possibilities of names for their child. Which one to pick!? She smiled more and sat at home, waiting for him to arrive once again.  
He was slightly more tired this time, but it didn't stop her from giving him good news.  
"Azashiro, I have good news! Our child…is gonna be a boy!"  
"That's wonderful Rouji!" He was more delighted than before; he honestly didn't care if their child was a girl. Either way was fine with him.

Her stomach grew more, and when the 9th month came Azashiro had to rush her to the hospital. She was going to go into labour. He was by her side the whole time as the many hours passed and at last the healthy baby boy came out. First being dried and being wrapped around a blanket they handed her the child and left leaving the husband and wife to be together with their newly born son. He looked so cute.

"He looks like you." Rouji said with a bit of a smile, staring at him with weak look. She was breathing so heavily but rested and kissed him. They had already decided what their baby's name was going to be. Rouji had stared at him more, and she gently closed her eyes along with Azashiro. The peaceful baby with his parents as she uttered her child's name.  
"…Hiroshi."


End file.
